


Bow Down at My Feet

by sorahime345



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Angst and Feels, Family Drama, Forbidden Love, Forced Marriage, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Kiseki no Sedai - Freeform, M/M, Master/Servant, Random - Freeform, Slow Build, Tragedy, miragen suffering, pride and prejudice slight au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 31,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorahime345/pseuds/sorahime345
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kiseki family gains their wealth by pitting their children into forced marriages for many generations. But what happens when their youngest son Kuroko rebels against the regulations and seeks for his own freedom? The tale of prejudice, lies and disgrace revolves around the family as fate puts them to a test, especially for Kuroko and his older siblings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Supposed to be studying for exams, but I do this instead. This is not exactly a pride and prejudice AU, it's just taking the same setting with all the marriages and bullshit.
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you think^^ Kudos~~

The time of adolescence was the right time to get married. Was that so?

Before the twentieth century, many continents all around the world believed that their sons and daughters were compatible for marriage, as long as they were above twelve years old. Their spouse—someone who they never met, knew and loved—was destined to be with them until the end of time. Happy or not, nobody would take that into consent. As long as there was marriage, that’s what matters. In some cases, marrying a rapist was acceptable as long as it would cover the family from shame. 

Selling their children’s happiness and future had been a passing tradition, from time to time.

The Kiseki family was none of the exception.

The Kiseki family was one of the richest nobles in the world. They owned islands in different regions, possessed all the wonders of the world and blessed with talented and outstanding people that surpassed the general human race. They made many connections, and that was through all the forced marriage every single noble in the Kiseki family had undergone.

Yet despite all the bitterness, the family was blessed with infinite wealth—enough to covered themselves from shame and disgrace.

Kazuto Kiseki—the current head of the Kiseki estate—and his wife Kanra were blessed with six children—Generations of Miracles. These six children were called with the latter name because of their intelligence and handsome features. Everyone wanted them, but none of these boys even took a glance to their followers and those who desired them.

The oldest of the bunch was the blonde and charismatic Kise, followed by his second brother, the intelligent Midorima. After Midorima was the jealous, aggressive type Aomine. Then the quiet and gluttonous Murasakibara followed after him. Finally, the youngest sibling was the sly and cunning Akashi.

Well, Akashi wasn’t really the youngest; in fact he was the second one. The youngest one of the bunch—whom people always missed because of his lack of presence—was none other than the unpredictable Kuroko.

These six boys with different personalities were the heirs of the Kiseki family. Even though none of them were interested in marriage—except Kise— Kazuto and his wife were arranging rich nobles all across the country to wed their children. 

Except, some things didn’t go as planned, because fate will have a different turn; Lies would be unveiled, and the truth would be judged. 

So, this was just the beginning of the tale.

* * *

  
The dining table was a mass of colors.

Ranges of food from Italian, England and Japanese assembled all along the long counter—white, creamy vongole pasta, buttermilk English pancakes, well-sliced fat salmon, a turkey, and a cup of earl-grey tea for each. Kazuto and his wife sat on the end of each counter while their children sat in the middle—in groups of three.

As usual, Murasakibara had devoured most of the contents on the dining table—the boy took two pieces of turkey legs and three pancakes to his plate, and his siblings were kind enough to ignore it. Akashi, as usual, was trying to act as the most noble by using the silverwares appropriately as if they have a guest. Kise and Aomine were bickering on the corner, and Kuroko was silently nibbling his dinner. Without turning to look at his son Midorima, Kazuto assumed Midorima was reading some Astrology documentaries without touching his food, and he did.

The raven-haired flashed a knowing glance to his wife at the corner. His wife, bewildered, blinked rapidly. Craning her head in confusion for the first time, finally she nodded, understanding her husband’s mental note. The chestnut haired woman stood up, jerking the chair backwards with a loud screech that grabbed all the attention from her sons.

Clearing her throat, Kanra started speaking. “Well my dear sons, there is something I would like to discuss with you.”

Her tone, as usual, sounded hypocritical. Her sons knew well enough behind her strained, kind-loving voice, there was something demonic and cynical behind her lovely tone—like a wolf in sheep’s clothing.

“Well then, please continue, mother,” Akashi said in a superior tone. “Before I leave the food cold and dispose them in the kitchen.”

Aomine flashed him a petulant glare, and Akashi smirked, feeling victorious. Kanra pinched her lips tight, putting her hands on her hips. Despite Akashi’s intolerable behavior, Kanra continued.

“Three days from now, father will hold a grand ball to invite all our comrades,” Kanra declared, smiling. “One of them will be the Satsuki family, your childhood friend.”

Kise was the first one to react. Standing up on his seat, his eyes flashed with excitement. “Satsuki-chan? She’s coming?”

Kanra nodded, pleased with Kise, who was her favorite son. She continued. “We will be inviting many nobles from different backgrounds who are related with the Kisekis in the past.”

“So, we actually never meet those people.” Midorima mumbled, straightening his the frame of his glasses. “But you’re inviting them to the ball because of past relations. How interesting.”

“I hear what you say, _Midorima._ ” Kanra flashed a bitter glare to her son, who only returned her with a deadpan stare.

In a second, her loving expression returned again, as if her recent grimace had been nothing but a nightmare. Her voice trailed fondly. “So, I want to ask you boys for a favor. Please dress up nicely and be nice to our guest! Oh, and don’t forget to make a good impression! You never know if some rich women or noble will want to marry you!”

Kanra almost squealed at the last part, but she quickly regained her composure. Aomine winced by the statement, while Kise was pumping with anticipation beside him. 

Suddenly, a new, steely voice, piped up from the corner. It was their father, who started speaking.

“I’m going to be blunt,” His voice was tired. “This whole thing is for you guys to find your spouse. You guys are sixteen at most. We really need you guys to get married, fast, for the sake of the Kiseki generation. At least, I want one of you to sweep off Momoi Satsuki. She has been with you guys since childhood, am I right?”

The excitement in Kise’s eyes faded, but it was still present in his voice. He slung his shoulders to his youngest brother Kuroko, who remained silent and absent throughout the whole conversation.

“Hey Kurokocchi,” Kise whispered to Kuroko’s ears, grinning ear by ear. “Satsuki always had her eyes on you! This is your chance!”

“No, I’m not interested.” Kuroko replied curtly, loud enough for the whole dining table to listen.

Gasping, Kanra approached to them. Her fingers brushed through Kuroko’s teal blue hair, smoothing it as gently and motherly as possible. 

“My precious Kuroko-chan,” Kanra cooed beside him. “My darling Kise has a point. Satsuki always loved you ever since your childhood days. You have the chance to sweep off her feet. I mean, Satsuki-chan is very rich!”

Suddenly, a flicker of emotion flashed across Kuroko’s face—anger, it was light, but it was there. His brows furrowed uneasily, narrowing to his mother. Without saying a word, Kuroko slipped past her mother and made the way to his room, ignoring the gazes burning his back.

“Come back Kuroko!” Kanra was fuming now. The older woman chased off her son, and yanked his arm roughly when she caught up with him. 

Her eyes went wide, radiating with sheer anger and annoyance. “Do you know you’re the least popular out of the six? The nobles barely recognize your presence, but you get the chance of marrying Satsuki, the daughter of the richest noble. Without her consent, do you know how hard it is for you to find your spouse?” 

Kuroko turned to her, staring at her mother’s stern eyes. Kise and Aomine followed behind her mother, switching worried glances. Truth to be told, Kuroko loved the fact some nobles didn’t even acknowledge his presence; some of them didn’t even know he existed. He didn’t have any hard feelings towards Satsuki, really. But, the thought of marrying his childhood best friend had surpassed his mind, and to agree to marry her suddenly was too much for Kuroko.

But of course, reasoning with his mother would lead nothing but more war. So Kuroko just gave her a deadpan stare. 

“All right then!” Kanra exhaled deeply, defeated. “Let’s go back to dinner! And for you Kuroko, at least be good in front of Satsuki!”

Kuroko rolled his eyes inwardly—he would always be good to Satsuki; she was his friend after all. What on the earth was his mother talking about?

As everyone expected, Kanra stormed off to her room to drink some sleeping pills and go to bed. Kuroko and his siblings went back to their dinner, and soon the recent peace had finally enveloped back to the dining room.

“Kuroko.” 

Kuroko looked to his father, who was looking at him with a sympathetic look. Kuroko nudged his head in acknowledgment. 

“Don’t listen to your mother.” Kazuto gave him a small smile, but it was genuine. “Don’t force yourself to be with Satsuki. She was a wonderful girl, but if you don’t love her, don’t marry her. It would do nothing good for the both of you.”

Kuroko’s lips parted, understanding his father’s concern. Smiling lightly, Kuroko nodded. “Yes, father.”

Then the silence was back on the dining table except the clanking of silverwares. Akashi, sitting opposite of Kuroko, looked at his brother teasingly.

“You should not upset mother.” Akashi smiled slyly, tossing a ball of grape to his mouth. “The least thing you should do is to avoid being her least favorite. Look at Midorima, she only talks to two words to him in a month. Their recent, tiny argument is probably the longest word mother says to him in a few months!”

Kuroko ignored him, tilting his head downwards to avoid Akashi’s eagle-like gaze. Assuming her brother had ignored him, Akashi continued.

“Well look, you’re already her second favorite after Kise without any effort. I don’t know why, but if you don’t do anything, I will take that spot from you.”

“Sure go ahead.” Kuroko slammed his fork and knife to the table, causing everyone on the table to stare at him. “At least I don’t want to be her pet, unlike you.”

Fortunately, Kuroko had finished his dinner. The teal-haired male slipped past the table and left the dining room, slamming the door shut behind him.

* * *

After walking around his mansion for ten minutes, Kuroko stopped on the backyard garden and exhaled a defeated sigh. His family regulations had been tiring him out, and Kuroko—who was not very expressive in nature—decided to bottle up his feelings for all himself. 

He weaved through the flower beds of roses and settled himself on the gazebo near the family fountain. This was the only place Kuroko could settle his thoughts, and only Kise and him knew this place. Their mansion was so big that sixteen years of living here was not enough to memorize all the rooms and premises—even Kuroko have a hard time walking around his house sometimes.

Suddenly, a high pitch bark piped up on the corner. A black, spiky, husky puppy emerged from the flowerbeds. The little fellow approached Kuroko, waging its tail in excitement. Kuroko slipped his hands around its tiny body, lifting it up and placing it between his thighs.

“What are you doing, Tetsuya?” Kuroko whispered fondly to the puppy, who was looking a little bit restless. 

Tetsuya was the name Kuroko gave for the little, stray puppy he met in the backyard garden. Nobody knew where it came from, but Tetsuya and Kuroko had been friends for a long time that it acknowledged Kuroko as its owner. They are not allowed to take in pets into the house.

Tetsuya barked, and it hopped out of his embrace, landing on its feet. The little puppy ran to the flowerbeds, and Kuroko can’t help but to follow where Tetsuya was going.

“Oi, where are you going?” Kuroko chased the little puppy, who was leading him to walk around the flower garden until it stopped in one of the thick bushes near the flower bed.

Suddenly, a huge figure—followed by a manly scream—emerged from the bushes. Flinching, Kuroko jerked back and Tetsuya was growling at the figure.

“Please, don’t bring the dog closer! Shit!”

Kuroko walked closer to the figure, and his eyes widened when he saw a tall, bulky man with deep red hair sitting right in front of him sheepishly. At first, he mistook him for Akashi. Judging from his decent clothing, this man was not a noble or a normal citizen—he was a lower class. Kuroko assumed he was the gardener.

“Who are you?” Kuroko crouched, leaning closer to him to study his features.

The bigger man yelped, jerking back to make some space between them. He bowed. “I’m sorry your highness! I didn’t mean to surprise you! You can punish me, but please bring the dog away from me!”

Kuroko rolled his brows, confused. Before he could ask more questions, the tall man stood up and ran away, disappearing into the darkness.

“Wait!” Kuroko let out a hand to call him, but he was too late—he’s gone.

Kuroko rarely looked around his house, so he didn’t even recognize the presence of one of the workers in the mansion. Even though Kuroko was never interested with anyone, the gardener’s mysterious presence intrigued the teal-haired male more than ever before.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko seeks for the presence of the mysterious gardener. His journey brings him to Kise's room, where he will find unexpected secrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wee~~second chapter! I want to thank you all for the kudos and supports!
> 
> Before we proceed further into the story, I would like to make it clear about the names and callings in the stories.
> 
> I am well informed I am using the Kiseki no sedai's backname, but I prefer to use it that way because it's more...convenient I guess? So, using Midorima, Kise, Akashi, sounds okay to you? I hope so~!

What an evening indeed…

As the teal haired male walked through the corridors of his mansion, the face of the mysterious gardener drifted to his mind for the umpteenth time. Kuroko swore that he had never seen this man before, but why does he look so familiar? The thought of this little, commoner gardener, had been haunting in the noble’s mind—to the point where Kuroko believed it may reach into his dreams.

Kuroko stopped. His head craned towards the golden, wall-clock high above the ceiling. It was already the curfew hour. The clock reverberated with a jingling bell, notifying the curfew hour to the household. A few minutes later, steely footsteps echoed around the grand walls—Kanra. She was checking whether her sons had gone to bed. It was not something Kuroko wanted to remember. Even though Kuroko was old enough to arrange his bedtime, his mother was too stubborn too care. Well, stuck in her nose in other people’s business has been his mother’s infamous nature.

As the footsteps got louder by every second, Kuroko quietly advanced forward, trying not to make any sound like a mice. As he walked forward, his head shifted back and forward, hoping the unwanted figure won’t appear right in front of his face. 

The teal haired male stopped right in front of Kise’s room, which was probably the closest to his location. With a light knock, Kise promptly opened the room as if he was expecting it. Kuroko slipped past his room and exhaled a breath of relief when Kise closed the door shut.

“I’m surprised you’re still out during the curfew hour,” there was a hint of sarcasm in his brother’s voice. “You really love getting trouble with mother, didn’t ya?”

Kuroko exhaled sharply. “I just happened to be out there.”

“Well, where have you been?” 

“I was at the backyard garden.” Kuroko spoke curtly. “The gazebo.”

Kise let out an acknowledging ‘ah’ and turned to his brother, running his hands through his smooth, blonde hair. Kise approached to his brother and pinched Kuroko’s cheeks playfully. The younger male grunted, displeased. Kise laughed.

“Come on, you can stay here for the night. Ao is here too by the way.”

Kuroko nodded and slipped past his brother, walking deeper to Kise’s personal premises. As usual, Kise’s room was the neatest out of the six—so much for being mother’s favorite. Personal-made noble suits arranged neatly on his closet like a bookshelf, expensive bottles of perfumes lined up on his vanity table, and an ancient, jewelry box planted on his desk—it was given by Kanra for his birthday present.

It was the opposite of Murasakibara’s room, whose room was full of imported, overpriced snacks.

Kuroko’s brows arched when his eyes fell on Aomine, who was lying around lazily on Kise’s bed as if it was his own, reading some kind of comic book bought from the commoners’ market.

“Yo, Kuroko.” Aomine greeted him, smiling lightly. “You’re sheltering here for tonight?”

“I’m stuck because of the curfew.”

Aomine whistled, then he chuckled. “Sounds unlike you. Hop in, it’s been a while we sleep together.”

A faint, shade of red highlighted Kuroko’s cheeks. Crossing his arms, Kuroko turned his head away sheepishly. “I’m not a kid anymore.” He mumbled.

“Come on Kurokocchi!” Kise’s bright voice piped up behind him, holding a comb. “It’s been awhile we have fun! I miss you soooo much!”

“I thought I’m in the way of your relationship.” Kuroko let out a sly grin, shifting his head between Aomine and Kise—the color red travelled to their cheeks.

Partly, Kuroko wasn’t joking. It was true—Aomine always barged in to Kise’s room in the middle of the night, less clothing with fallen pants. Kise never used anything except a revealing, bath suit when Aomine was around, and that itself intrigued Kuroko and his other siblings—well Akashi never cared in the first place. 

Now was none the exception, Aomine was using his black tops and short boxers, showing off his well-toned, tanned thighs. Kuroko let out a chuckle, causing his siblings to explode into booming shades of red.

_“Shut up! Know it all!”_

_“Kurokocchi! You’re so mean!”_

The two bigger brothers hopped to their little brother, strangling and choking the heck out of Kuroko. Kuroko tried to let go, but it was futile because of the double energy from his older siblings. 

“Oi, cut it out Kise-nii!” Kuroko strangled, gritting his teeth.

“It’s chicken fight boys!” Kise let out a bellowing laughter, squeezing Kuroko’s neck tightly.

“Stupid! You will kill him Kise!” Aomine barked at the jovial blonde.

The siblings stayed like that for a few hours, and it was probably the longest time Kuroko had laughed.

Fortunately, despite the ruckus caused by the siblings, Kanra never barged in to interrupt, to their surprise and relief. 

One hour later, the three siblings spread themselves on the wrinkled sheets of Kise’s bed, heaving and breathing with sweat with grins of excitement on their faces. Kise spared a loving gaze to his brother Aomine, who looked at him fondly in return. Kuroko noticed that split second moment, and he smiled to himself. Sighing, he raised his voice in a mocking manner.

“I know it, incest is in the air.”

Aomine flashed a warning glare to the teal haired male. “Don’t tell mother.”

“Yeah if she knows, she will kick you guys out of the house.” Kuroko commented, deadpanned.

“And I’m not gonna be her favorite!” Kise sobbed, acting as if he’s crying. “Oh my god!”

Aomine looked at his ‘boyfriend’ in disgust, clicking his tongue. “It’s disgusting how mother really loves you.”

“Isn’t it more disgusting how you love me instead, _Ao?_ ” Kise pulled out the last part with a seducing tone, turning Aomine’s tanned face to beet red. Kuroko shrugged, shutting his eyes tight, disgusted.

Soon, his two siblings started bickering back and forth as usual, throwing out random words at each other until they started their own make-up session despite of Kuroko’s presence. Oh that’s right, Kuroko’s presence was slowly drifting away, to Kuroko’s amusement—so he could watch the whole thing. 

As his siblings slow, slapping kisses started to rumble in the corner, Kuroko hopped out of the bed and leaned himself against the window, trying to avoid the scene. Again, the face of the red-haired gardener drifted into his mind like his favorite movie. There was something weird about him—he doesn’t seem to be a commoner. But to his dismay, Kuroko had never seen him before. The teal haired male was sure he had memorized most of the maids and butlers in the house even though he never paid attention—from the anonymous chef Asuna until the oldest butler Tanaka; Kuroko was convinced he knew them all.

But the red-haired gardener was new to him. The teal haired male planned to ask his father later.

While hearing Kise’s constant moaning in the background, Kuroko perched himself on the window, looking at the lightless scenery as boredom slowly consuming his mind. He formed circles on his lap, thinking about Mr. Gardener. Where did he sleep? Did he have a room like the other servants? If he does, where could he be? A loud yawn escaped his throat, and that’s when he heard a jerking sound from the bed. His two siblings had fallen out of the bed with a thud.

“Kurokocchi, you’re there all along!” Kise pointed at his little brother accusingly, gasping. His lips were wet and swollen and his pants were a mess—Kuroko found it to be amusing.

“At least tell us you’re there, idiot!” Aomine followed, whose eyes were still glazed with lusted tears.

“It would be no fun.” Kuroko replied lazily. 

Soon, the two siblings started dressing themselves up. Kuroko was back sitting on the bed, reading the comic book Aomine had just read. Aomine joined beside him, pointing at each panel with his own explanation of the plot, and Kuroko was sure his brother had been spoiling the fun for him. A few minutes later, the teal haired male had given up reading it and gave the book back to Aomine, to his brother’s pleasure.

Now, Kuroko was letting Kise combing his hair. Might not look like it, but Kise used to be the big brother type, combing all his brothers’ hairs before sleep, even Akashi. The blonde smiled gracefully as he slipped the comb through Kuroko’s messy, light blue hair. He formed circles with his delicate fingers, and the blonde looked at Kuroko longingly.

“Kurokocchi, is something wrong?”

Kuroko blinked, surprised. A brooding expression stained his brother’s handsome features, looking worried. Kuroko sighed, as usual; his brother seemed to be able to read his expression like a book. It took a moment for Kuroko to grasped Kise’s enquiry because of Aomine’s high-pitched laughter in the background

“Kise-nii, is there a gardener in our house?” Kuroko finally asked.

Kise looked stunned for a second, sinking into his own thoughts. After a few brushes later, the blonde finally spoke. “I remember there was.”

“Was?” 

“Yeah, there used to be a gardener in our house, but he quitted last year.”

Kuroko nodded, understood. He continued. “Did they hire a new one?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Because I saw one.”

The smooth brush on his hair froze, and Kise was now staring at his brother, shocked. “Really?”

“Yeah, he has red hair and stern eyes.” Kuroko said, trying to describe his features as detailed as possible. “He has big, broad body and hates Tetsuya, he is very loud…”

Suddenly, Kise banged the comb against the table. A grim expression settled on his face, and suddenly he was groping Kuroko’s shoulders tightly.

“Red hair?” Kise’s eyes glowered at Kuroko sharply.

Kuroko’s lips parted, surprised at the sudden change of his brother’s attitude. But he nodded. “Yeah.”

“Are you sure it’s not Akashi?” 

“If it’s Akashi playing pranks on me, there will be snow in the middle of the summer.”

Kise gazed into Kuroko’s eyes deeply, lips tightening by every second. Running his hands through his hair furiously, Kise cursed under his breath. Aomine’s shoulders tensed, closing his comic book and joined in the circle. 

“Kuroko…” Kise’s voice was low and alarming, boring his eyes through Kuroko’s blue ones. “Listen to me. You too Ao.”

Kuroko looked terrified, nodding. Aomine looked at Kise’s face, confused. It reminded him when Kise was still playing the protective big brother when he was younger, and might not look like it, but he was always protective. Aomine was convinced that Kise was looking at him with the eyes of a brother, not a lust-thirst lover. It formed a tight knot on Aomine’s stomach, but of course, no matter how he denied it, Kise will always be his brother, nothing more than that. 

“Tomorrow there will be guests from all the Kiseki generations.” Kise was looking into both of his siblings seriously. The blonde started counting with his fingers. “Satsuki, Nanase, Tobio, Shoran, Tegami, and many more.”

The two siblings nodded in acknowledgement, looking deeply into Kise’s stern, narrowed eyes. 

“All of those nobles are rich, but they are all sly. We only know Satsuki, but we never know the others.”

“Are you saying that we should keep our distance from them?” Aomine’s eyebrows twitched uneasily, assuming. 

Kise nodded, agreed. “Yes. Especially the Kagami estate.”

Aomine’s eyes went wide for a second, as if he had been slapped by sheer realization. Kuroko’s face remained petulant, still trying to grasp into the situation. Quickly, Aomine’s relaxed face wrinkled to brooding concern, just like Kise. 

“Yeah, I agree with him.” Aomine’s voice went dark, nodding.

Kuroko shifted his gaze between Kise and Aomine, trying to read the meaning behind their stern eyes. Kise, who noticed his little brother’s lost face, smiled lightly at him.

“The Kagami have a bad history with us, the Kiseki.” Kise said. “However, they are as rich as we do. They owned companies around the world, even several toy factories in America. But our current head, our father, was never in good terms with the current Kagami head.”

“Not to mention, the Kagami Head stole Kiseki’s chosen bride a few generations ago. Nah, they were known for being bride thieves.” Aomine added, deepening his frown.

Kuroko’s lips parted as he heard the tale. The teal haired male had heard this about bride thieves—they don’t only kidnap brides in the night before the wedding, they secretly form relationship with them and make the brides fall in love with them. Kuroko thought it only happened in fictions, but reality seemed to be showing its true colors. As for the reason, Kuroko never knew why someone kidnapped brides; nobody knew. 

“So if the Kagami estate was known to be an inferior, why does father invite them to the ball tomorrow?” Kuroko asked.

“It’s part of our traditions, and honor.” Kise looked down, suddenly frowning. “And we have connections with them in the past. Do you know that our grandpa was actually part of the Kiseki estate?”

“Kise don’t even start.” Aomine glared at him.

Kise shook his head, continued. “Our grandma was forced to marry that man from the Kagami. In that situation, financial status was the second priority in the wedding. She was just…engaged into unwanted relationship with that man.”

Kuroko gasped, it could only explain one thing. According to the noble’s regulation, marrying someone who sexually assaulted you—rape, for instance—was prominent in order to cover the family from shame. Kuroko thought the rule was established because of other families’ problems, but he never knew that Kiseki had such background either! Not to mention, it was only a two generations behind him.  
“So our father was…” Kuroko’s voice trembled, shaking his feet.

“Basically an unwanted child.” Aomine let out a tired sigh, flailing his arms. 

Then, they faced the next few minutes in complete silence. Kuroko bit his lip, trying to swallow the truth to his churning stomach. The truth was the truth, and anyone could be an unwanted child in the nobles, even Kuroko and his siblings themselves. He wondered how Aomine and Kise knew such information, and the teal-haired male can’t help but ask.

“Where did you know all of this?” Kuroko looked at Kise and Aomine with suspicion.

“Father told us,” Aomine replied. “He told the first three siblings, which is Kise, Midorima and me. Well Midorima probably didn’t care, since he only has those stupid lucky items to worry about.”

Kuroko nodded. “I see.”

Kise finally stood up on his seat, ruffling Kuroko’s spiky hair playfully. Letting out a tired smile, Kise continued. “Well, you just have to avoid the Kagami. Don’t get involved with them. Now let’s go to bed, it’s already late. You never know if there will be a sudden, second curfew if mother is bored.”

Aomine chuckled and joined his bigger brother on the bed. He squeezed himself under the sheets beside Kise. Before doing their thing, Aomine looked to Kuroko, who was still trapped in a dazed expression.

“Oi Kuroko, you can join us for tonight. You can even join our _special_ circle.”

Kuroko shrugged, steering the conversation to another direction. “By the way, who was the son of the current Kagami head? I need to at least know his name and appearance.”

Aomine flashed a warning look to Kise, who was already half asleep. Kise got to his sitting position, giving Kuroko an intimidating glare as a sign of warning, despite the heaviness of his eyelids.

“His name is Kagami Taiga.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and flames are welcome ^^  
> The incest...didn't see that coming, won't ya?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The unexpected happens at the ball.

The awaited day finally arrived.

Kanra, as usual, was the first one who was already well dressed despite the unfriendly hour—she was already wearing her classic, blue gown with the tight strap snaking around her waist. Her hair tied to a fine bun, and a pair of tall, high heels around her feet.

Even though her outfit screamed for the tightness, the woman stride easily to her son’s bedroom, room-by room, bleeding their ears off by her usual critics about their dress code—to Murasakibara’s dismay, who preferred to spend the day walking around the market to find new snacks. 

As usual, Kise was the first one who was already well dressed. After receiving some pampering kisses from his mother, Kise hurriedly assist Aomine for tying his tie and helped Kuroko to squeeze in to his shrinking suit. Even though might not look like it, Midorima was very quick and responsible, except the fact that the green-haired male was carrying his fragile, raccoon statue Rola, to Kanra’s horror. Akashi was done too, and he gave Kanra a respectful bow before letting the woman to steer her gaze to her son, Kise.  
Akashi narrowed his eyes to the blonde with bitter envy.

“Oh my god.” Kanra exhaled sharply, rubbing her temples. “Why are you boys so slow? Look at Kise! He was always on time and ready! You boys are sixteen, so please stop acting like a snail!”

Midorima silently glared at his mother, who felt dejected and left un-praised for his early demeanor, but oh well, the astrology addict had got used to this, and he didn’t mind one bit. After all, Capricorn and Libra—Kanra’s sign—was never compatible in the first place.

“I’m sorry if I manage to make you angry, mother.” Akashi bowed his head low. “I should’ve wake up earlier, so maybe I could lessen your stress.”

“You late or not, it’s going to be the same.” Kanra chided and walked away, leaving Akashi mull over his own storm. 

Finally, Kise’s door stormed open, and the three siblings hurriedly walked out of the door, lining up themselves before their mother snap again.

The six siblings lined up according to their age—from Kuroko to Kise, left to the right respectively.

“Finally, my dear, dear, six sons.” A smile plastered on her face. Even though she was indicating ‘six sons’, she was rubbing Kise’s face fondly as if the blonde’s face was made of clay. Kise looked taken aback, and he could feel Aomine’s burning aura a few steps away from him. Kuroko, Murasaki, and Midorima put the deadpanned look on their faces, and Akashi forced himself to swallow his bitterness, for now.

“Today is your big day!” Kanra clapped her hands happily. “I expect at least one of you to accept a marriage proposal by the end of the day. Who would it be? Maybe Kise? Or even Kuroko? I can’t wait!”

Without any hesitation, the woman sauntered away her sons, heels clicking against the floor. She hummed a classical song as her figure slowly disappeared from sight. Convinced that Kanra was out of sight, the six siblings let out a sharp exhale, and low murmurs of conversations swept among them.

_“The mood of Libra is obnoxious as ever.”_

_“That old hag should shut up!”_

_“I want to crush her.”_

_“Please refrain from speaking badly about mother further, my dear brothers.”_

Kuroko was the first one who walked towards the front door to the ballroom. Turning to his brothers, he forced out a calm, unnerving smile.

“It’s alright everyone.” Kuroko’s calm voice almost appeased the fuming anger in his brothers’ heart. “Let’s just put mother’s words aside and have fun. After all, the ball is for us to have fun after all.”

“Heh, nice words, Tetsu—I mean, Kuroko.” Aomine’s eyes widened when he almost slipped Kuroko’s first name out of his lips. Kise sent him a bitter glare, and Aomine bite his tongue playfully instantly.

“Come on. I’m tired of standing around any longer. Let’s go to the buffet, I’m hungry.” Murasakibara’s lazy voice changed the mood of the situation greatly. 

After trading glances, the six siblings walked towards the big door right before them. Kise, as the oldest, leaded his brothers. He curled his hands around the handle and finally, pulled the door opened, revealing a cozy, yellow room with expensive crystal chandeliers hanging on the ceiling. A faint, classical music playing in the background and silver, buffet stands lined up around the room. Kise was sure he saw a drool coming out of Murasakibara’s lips. 

Suddenly, a familiar figure approached them. It was their father Kazuto—his raven hair whitening, but his face looked as young as ever. He was in his usual formal suit. He was not handsome or intimidating, but his looks screamed for authority.

“Good morning sons.” Kazuto smiled warmly at them. “You boys look handsome as ever. I’m pretty sure you will get someone to notice you.”

“Come on dad, don’t follow mother’s orders.” Aomine grumbled, rolling his eyes. Kazuto noticed this and chuckled.

“I see I see…well I’m not forcing any of you to get married or anything. I hope you guys will have fun this afternoon.” Kazuto smiled at his sons, and received fondly smiles from them in return.

“Thank you father, we appreciate your concern.” Kuroko bowed at the older male, and his siblings followed.

Before Kazuto could tell them to brush of their formality, Kanra’s high-pitched voice piped in. “Come on come on! The nobles are here!” 

A tight line curled on the corner of Kazuto’s lips. The man looked at his wife indignantly, frowning. “Your attitude right now might be the problem for our family here.”

“Oh yes yes, my apologies.” Kanra’s composure returned, and Kuroko could see his mother glared at Kazuto momentarily, even if it’s just a split second moment.

After saying a brief farewell to his son, Kazuto walked to the group of guests waiting for him, and Kanra obediently followed him like a duck and a duckling. Suddenly, the woman bumped into a steward, who was holding a box of chocolate cakes. The page boy fell down on his knees and the cakes stained Kanra’s clothes by accident. The woman let out a shrilling scream.

“Are you blind? This is my new dress!”

“I-I’m sorry!” The steward immediately got to his knees, bowing frantically. Before Kanra could slap the steward’s face, Midorima’s reflex caught off his mother’s hands, refraining her to hurt the poor boy.

“Let me go!” Kanra growled, glaring at Midorima. “How dare you defend someone like him?”

“We are in the middle of the ball mother.” Midorima reminded her. “Please control your emotions.”

After stealing a hateful glance to her son, Kanra fled off, storming towards her husband, who would ignore her later.

Kuroko and his siblings quickly spread themselves off in order to cause less commotion. However, Midorima stayed, and the green-haired male took the steward’s hand and asked gently.

“Are you okay?”

The steward avoided his gaze, he muttered lowly. “Yes, I’m fine, thank you, your highness.”

Midorima gently helped the boy to get on his feet. After brushing the dust off his commoner suit, Midorima craned his head, taking a closer look to meet the steward’s gaze. The steward’s eyes widened, and a faint blush slowly creeping up his cheeks. 

“What’s your name? For whom do you work for?” Midorima demanded at the steward, who was looking up to him expectantly.

“M-My name is Kazunari Takao. I work in this mansion, in the kitchen session. I just got the job yesterday though.”

Midorima nodded, understood. “What’s your sign?”

Kazunari’s eyes widened, shock. The question was unexpected, and Kazunari was having his inner turmoil just to answer this one question from the second son of the Kiseki family.

“S-scorpio.”

After a long pause, Midorima nodded. The green-haired male dug to his pocket and pulled out an orange, leather bracelet. He took Kazunari’s hand and placed the orange bracelet there. A priceless look flashed across Kazunari’s face, and the steward felt he was being looked down.

“Today’s lucky item is an orange bracelet.” Midorima said as a matter-of-factly, straightening his glasses. “Unfortunately, Oha-asa said today is Scorpio’s unlucky day. I suggest to keep that with you.”

Kazunari shifted his gaze between the orange bracelet and Midorima. He held in the bubbling laughter inside him—he can’t believe the noble’s son actually believe in something like lucky item. Kazunari found it amusing, and he bowed deeply to thank the taller male. 

“Thank you.” Kazunari’s smile curved to his lips. “But what about you?”

A smirk plastered on Midorima’s lips. “I believe in my own luck. Today is Cancer’s lucky day. I can survive even without a lucky item. Keep it, it’s yours.”

With that curt response, Midorima headed to the group of guests, leaving Kazunari alone. The orange bracelet pulled Kazunari’s gaze, and the raven-haired male can’t help but to put it around his wrist, smiling. It seemed like the noble’s son wasn’t actually a bad person after all—even though he was the mistress’ least favorite; it was no foreign to anybody in the Kiseki household.

Kazunari decided to keep the second son of the Kiseki family in his mind, for now.

* * *

“Yukio-chii!” Kise’s composure broke down the moment his eyes fell upon his best friend in the middle of the crowd.

Kasamatsu Yukio clicked his tongue in irritation, glaring at the blonde. “Quiet down Ryot—Kise! If your mother sees you like this, what do you think will happen to you?”

Kise cocked his head to the side, genuine confusion reflected in his eyes. He rubbed his hair sheepishly. “Well, I guess mother will throw me out of the house, and I will be homeless….and then..”

“Yeah exactly, Mistress Kanra is not someone you can take it lightly!” Yukio grunted, hands folded on his hips. His other hand was holding a glass of wine, and he took a modest sip before going back to Kise.

Yukio Kasamatsu came from the Kasamatsu family, who was a good friend of Mister Kazuto. The Kasamatsu had no past relation with the Kiseki or whatsoever, but Kazuto simply invited the family out of friendship. Fortunately, Kise and Yukio became fast friends since childhood, and their relationship remained stable even now, aside from some bickering. He’s someone Kise saw as his older brother—since Kise doesn’t have one; he’s the oldest in the Kiseki family.

“Do you want to talk outside?” Kise asked his best friend when he saw an unfriendly frown wrinkled on Yukio’s forehead.

Yukio’s lips parted, shock at his friend’s skill of mind-reading. He nodded, and the two boys quickly slipped out of the room, away from the music and chattering.

As the boys silently made their way to the gazebo, Yukio turned to Kise, uneasiness in his voice. “Hey Ryouta, I can call you that now, right?”

Kise’s brows furrowed, biting his lip. Then, a small, light smile traced on his lips. “Yeah sure, as long as mother and father don’t hear us.”

“Are you tired with your family?” Yukio was now looking at him, genuine concern in his eyes. 

“Well, it’s already my fate after all.” Kise looked at Yukio vacantly, keeping his smile. “I am mother’s favorite, after all.”

“I don’t like to keep calling you Kise Kiseki!” Yukio’s frown deepened, hitting the wall with his fist in anger. “You deserve freedom! And your parents…”

“Keep it down, Yukio.” Kise cut him. “The only ones who knew this problem are Shintaro, Daiki and I. Or you can say Midorima and Aomine, to put it formally.”

“I see…” Yukio’s voice trailed, steering his gaze away from Kise. “I’m sorry for you really. It’s been years we’re friends but…never mind.”

_But I can’t stand seeing the Kiseki family treating your like some kind of ragged doll._

Without pressing his friend further, Kise kneaded Yukio’s tensed up shoulders, and smiled at him. “Come on, we’re closer to the gazebo. Let’s talk about how you can’t muster up your courage to talk to a girl until now.”

A myriad shades of red exploded on Yukio’s face. He growled. “Shut up! I know you’re popular with the ladies and all!”

“Ah, being a popular man like me is a chore…” Kise teased him.

“Shut up! You never change, bastard!”

* * *

  


* * *

Kuroko was stuck with Murasakibara.

Like his gluttonous big brother, the shadow wasn’t interested to get involved with the guests, like Akashi, who was talking to one guest to one another in a modest manner, just like how Kanra jumped from one table to another and able to keep a meaningful conversation.

Kuroko always thought Akashi was the exact splitting image of Kanra.

On the other hand, he can’t found his other brother, Aomine. Satsuki probably kidnapped the darker male, to Kuroko’s relief.

“Kurochin.” Murasakibara offered a plate full of cakes and jellies to Kuroko. “Want some?” 

“No thanks.” Kuroko rejected the offer curtly, leaving the big purple haired male to continue shoving the food to his mouth.

The two boys sat on the empty bench beside each other in silence. The only sound Kuroko could hear was Murasakibara’s constant chewing and his own breath. 

“Kurochin, you don’t want to greet the guest?” Murasakibara turned to him, still keeping his droopy eyes.

“No, I’m not interested.”

“Kurocchin is so cold.”

“Speak it for yourself.”

“The guests are so noisy. I want to crush them.”

Suddenly, the guests suddenly stopped talking. Most of them crowded themselves and made their way to the entrance, as if someone important was on the doorstep.

Despite the ruckus, the two siblings wasn’t inclined follow the crowd, heck even moving from where they are.

“Who do you think it is?” Kuroko turned to Murasakibara, who was throwing a mouthful of strawberry mousse into his mouth.

“It’s probably Murocchin.” Murasakibara’s voice was muffled. “He is very rich. I want snacks from Murocchin.”

The thumping of footsteps was interminable to Kuroko’s annoyance. He saw Kise passed by, and the blonde immediately recognized his youngest brother despite Kuroko’s weak presence.

“So, this is where you guys have been.” Kise exhaled sharply. “Come on, we need to greet this guest.”

Yukio followed behind Kise. Kuroko’s eyebrows arched slightly, getting a little bit annoyed. “Isn’t it just Tatsuya and his family?”

“Murocchin! I want snacks!” Murasakibara’s childish ranting piped up in the corner to Kise’s annoyance.

Kise’s eyes went stern. He pulled Kuroko out of his seat, and frowned. “It’s the Kagami. Like it or not, we have to pay some respects.”

Finally, Kuroko agreed to follow Kise. Yukio managed to pull Murasakibara from his comfort zone after some arguing and Yukio’s victory when he said he would buy some snacks for the bigger guy.

Kuroko and Kise slipped through the mass of people, weaving through the crowd until they were able to see Tatsuya’s limo parked outside. The raven haired male was the first one who appear, giving a friendly smile to the crowd.

“Murocchin!” Murasakibara yelled, and the Tatsuya recognized him immediately, smiling at the giant.

“Hello, how are you doing, Murasaki?”

“I want snacks Murocchin.”

Before the two friends could reunite, a tall man with dark, red hair appeared right behind Tatsuya. He was frowning, as if he doesn’t want to be there. 

Kuroko’s eyes widened in horror—he looked exactly like the gardener in the gazebo.

Who is his name again? Kagami Taiga?

Taiga’s eyes bored through the crowd indignantly, grunting. Suddenly, his eyes fell upon the teal-haired male, who was looking at Taiga with surprised eyes.

“Hello. You must be Kiseki Kuroko, the youngest son of the Kiseki estate.” He approached Kuroko, looming over the shorter boy. Kise, who was unfortunately shorter than him, glared at the taller male defensively.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kagami meets Kuroko. Just who is Kagami?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support in this story! I hope I'm doing it well, and I'm actually done writing this chapter a long time ago...I just remember I need to post it now -_-'''''
> 
> Thanks! Please leave kudos and tell me what you think~!

The commotion finally subsided as the party went on like nothing happened.

Himuro Tatsuya was stuck with his best friend, Murasakibara, who kept nagging the raven-haired male for snacks, to Tatsuya’s annoyance. It was true Tatsuya and Murasakibara had been best friends; they enrolled the same etiquette class together when they were younger, and they had been inseparable ever since. Tatsuya was also an acquaintance of Kagami Taiga, for their families had been in business partners for years; it’s natural for their sons to be friends as well.

“Well, I have some snacks imported from Europe.” Tatsuya gave his friend a teasing smirk. “If you keep asking for more, the higher the chance I won’t give it to you.”

“Murocchin, that’s mean.” Murasakibara pouted lazily, a hint of sadness flashed across his deadpanned face.

Tatsuya let out a satisfying smirk. “Well, it’s been a long time since we’ve met! We should celebrate our reunion with a drink, I suppose.”

“I want Maiu-bo.” Murasakibara grumbled.

Tatsuya chuckled. “Well alright, after the drink I will give you its newest flavor.”

Snacks had been the simplest bait in order for Murasakibara to speak. Tatsuya had a hard time talking to his best friend sometimes—since the taller male could be so dense and childish, but his mood could changed to the extreme without care, and the thought sent an unfriendly shiver towards Tatsuya’s spine. He still remembered when their etiquette teacher suddenly stepped on Murasakibara’s Maiu-bo stick on the floor. 

But now, Murasakibara was older—he could behave if he wanted do, and he did. 

As strolled to the drink counter, the two male talked about their lives while Tatsuya having a hard time steering the conversation—mainly avoiding topics such as snacks and Maiu-bo.  


* * *

  
Kise lounged himself in one of the empty seats, together with Kuroko, Aomine and Satsuki. His friend Yukio had left the party due to an urgent business in his family, and the two guys promised to keep in touch.

Satsuki tried to talk to Kuroko, who gave her short-lived response and frustrated the pink-haired girl further. After a few fail attempts, Satsuki went back to talking to Aomine, which turned into a roundabout of arguments soon after.

Kise, unlike his usual self, had a scowl on his face. If his mother didn’t left the party with her friends, making such an expression would be unacceptable. The blonde’s eyes fastened on Kuroko—as time goes by, his deep concern towards his youngest brother went on edge, far enough that worsened his temper. It was evident Kagami Taiga had his eyes on his little brother awhile, and Kise will do anything to cut their ties from one another.

Suddenly, Taiga approached them with a smug look on his face. Aomine’s expression darkened, Kise activated his brotherly mode, and Kuroko simply stared at Taiga, confused. Kuroko sensed he’d seen this face before, but he couldn’t remember when…

Perhaps, was it the gardener from the gazebo?

“Hello, fair nobles of the Kiseki.” Taiga bowed deeply, smirking. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. I believe this is the first time we meet, am I right?”

“Yeah, first time,” Kise replied, a hint of malice in his voice. “I am overwhelmed to meet you face by face. I never expected to meet the current son of the Kagami head.”

Taiga let out a bellowing laughter, and Aomine flashed him a petulant look. “It is an honor to meet the sons of the Kiseki. Let me guess, you’re the oldest, Kise.”

“Indeed.” Kise replied curtly, still not letting his guard down.

“And the two boys there are Aomine, the third.” Taiga rubbed his chin thoughtfully, and the red-haired male slowly averted his gaze to Kuroko, who was staring at him. “And this is Kuroko, the youngest.”

Kuroko blinked. “Yes, that’s me.”

“Nice to meet you.” To his brothers’ horror, Taiga got on his knees and gave a light peck on Kuroko’s hand. The youngest brother stared, gaped, and blushed. Kise gritted his teeth and stood up on his seat, but Aomine stopped him before Kise could cause any vendetta movements. 

“It’s nice to meet you, Kagami-kun.” Kuroko mustered the words out of his lips. For some reason, his heart thumped wildly against his chest, and he couldn’t steer his gaze away from the tall, red haired male. He felt Kise’s burning stare on his back, along with Aomine’s signature scowl. But the more his brothers forbid him, the more Kuroko was curious of the man right in front of him.

Taiga cleared his throat and brushed the hair out of his face. “Well then Kuroko-sama, since everyone is having a good time right now, should we commemorate our meeting with a dance?”

Kise’s shrieked, and the blonde was now trying to thrust a spare knife to Taiga he had picked up from the buffet corner. Aomine strangled him, to the world’s relief. 

Kuroko nodded, slowly letting his petite fingers intertwined with Taiga’s squared ones. Taiga smiled by the gesture. He slowly grabbed Kuroko’s waist and leaded the shorter boy to the center where everyone was dancing.

Kuroko honestly never knew how to dance. His eyes trailed nervously to the dancing couples, who were moving naturally and swiftly on the dance floor. Taiga noticed Kuroko’s uneasiness. The taller male bent his body to meet Kuroko’s face.

“Do you know how to dance, Kuroko?”

Kuroko shook his head nervously, biting his lip.

Taiga chuckled softly and slung his arms around Kuroko’s body. “Well, I can teach you how as we go along.”

Kuroko positioned himself; his feet tiptoed to meet Taiga’s height. Taiga’s eyes widened and shook his head disapprovingly. He slightly bent his body and caught Kuroko’s tiny, pale fingers. Kuroko’s face was right in front of Taiga’s chest, and the shorter male could feel Taiga’s steady breath fanning against his head. Kuroko gulped, his blush deepened. 

“You have such delicate figures, Kuroko.” Taiga said as his hands slowly made his way to Kuroko’s waist, cupping them in his hands.

Before Kuroko could say anything, the music changed. The recent upbeat music had turned into some kind of musical waltz, and like a switch, everyone held their partners’ hands and started to dance gracefully and swiftly on the dance floor, which reminded Kuroko of the dances in a typical romance movie. 

“What a beautiful sight,” Taiga whispered. “Shall we start?”

Soon, Taiga’s feet started moving on it’s on. Kuroko’s eyes followed Taiga’s footsteps carefully, making sure he didn’t step them. Kuroko was not Kise, who mastered the dancing etiquette like the back of his hand. 

“That’s good Kuroko, keep going.” Taiga was now smiling. He caught Kuroko’s waist and now they were starting to blend with the couples, their bodies moving in a graceful manner, and now Kuroko was able to keep up with Kagami’s foot without stealing glances to Kagami’s feet. 

Kuroko hummed along the music, a light smile on his lips. The two males had gone around in circles, and as time went by, their bodies went along with the violin in the background. Kuroko had come to enjoy this.

His eyes fixed on Taiga’s features—his deep, red orbs, his peculiar eyebrows and his plump lips. Kuroko wondered how will it feels if Taiga’s lips brush against his own. Taiga noticed the baby blue eyes on him. Smiling, he stroked Kuroko’s face. “What is it?”

Kuroko raked his brain to find answers. Finding none, Kuroko hummed, shaking his head. Taiga smiled approvingly and continued. When the music rose on a high note, Kuroko tried his best to twirl around, but his fail attempt was covered when Taiga successfully caught his small body in his arms. Their faces were only inches apart, and a careless push could lock Kuroko’s lips to Taiga’s. He felt Taiga’s raging breath against his face, and Kuroko couldn’t help but to let out a stifling moan, covering his blush.

A naughty smirk slipped to Taiga’s lips. “Oh, that’s erotic, Kuroko”

Kuroko tried to collect his breath. He finally said it. “The guy at the gazebo last night, was it you?”

Taiga paused. His eyes widened for a second, but his calm expression returned. He let out a laugh. “What are you talking about? I believe you’re hallucinating. Maybe a doppelganger?”

Kuroko’s expression looked torn. He tried to hold in the tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. How could he fall in love with a man he’d seen last night? For a second, he thought Taiga was him—thinking a stranger for someone special was a nuisance, but Kuroko couldn’t help but to stared at Taiga’s witching features.

“I’m sorry.” Kuroko said.

“Nah it’s alright.” Taiga brushed it off, chuckling. “By the way, we can actually meet each other again if you want to.”

Kuroko’s eyes lit up. He looked up to the taller male, listening.

Taiga took out a pen and paper, scribbling on it. A while later, he handed it to Kuroko—it was his phone number and address. Kuroko also saw a gold, metallic object given to him; it was the crest of the Kagami Family.

“That is my family’s crest,” Taiga said. “If you miss me, you can simply look at it.”

Kuroko flashed him a petulant look. He felt Taufawas looking down on him. For the first time, Kuroko thought Taiga was nothing but a smooth-talker bastard.

“Don’t look at me like that please.” Kuroko scowled at him. 

Taiga huffed, sighing. “Did I make you mad?”

“A little bit.”

Taiga turned away, cursing under his breath. Finally, he turned to look at the shorter male, now smiling. “All right then, let’s call it a day.”

After bowing, Taiga left the dance floor, and disappeared without a trace. Kuroko’s grip tightened on the golden family crest. Humiliation devoured him—how could he fell in love with a man he just met? Not to mention, Kagami Taiga was one heck of an arrogant fool for playing around with Kuroko’s feelings. Shaking his head, Kuroko swore this would be the last time he will see Taiga again. 

Kuroko approached Kise and Aomine, who were already standing up beside him. 

“I never knew you could dance,” Aomine chuckled. “It was a good show to be honest.”

“Aominecchi, don’t support him.” Kise chastised, frowning.

Kuroko tilted his head downward, guilt trampled on him like a runaway cart. He knew how Kise disliked Taiga, and yet he still chose to dance with him anyways due to his selfish desire. Aomine dislike him either, but not as much as Kise does—in fact the tanned skin male looked a little bit nonchalant. Nonetheless, Kuroko’s bow deepened.

“I’m sorry.” 

Kise’s bitter expression wilted, slowly blooming into his kind and bubbly expression. He widened his arms and caught the sky-haired male to his embrace. 

“I forgive you Kurokocchi!” Kise whined, and Aomine rolled his eyes in annoyance. “I’m just afraid if Taiga will take you away from me!”

“I’m not going anywhere, big brother.” Kuroko gave Kise a reassuring smile.

But Kuroko had a feeling he will meet Kagami Taiga again.

No, it's not a feeling...

It's very certain they will meet again, like it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dancing scene was horribly written -_- idk I suck at writing...
> 
> hahahah anyways thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The debut of the servants of Kiseki. The frightened kitty vs. the lion. Kuroko battles his inner feelings towards Kagami.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the supports and kudos. Please note any mistakes in the stories. 
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you think ^^

When dusk finally engulfed England, the ball had officially ended.

The guests started filling out of the Kiseki mansion. After bidding farewell with Kazuto and Kanra—intentionally or for the sake of formality—the guests hopped on to their horse carriages and automobiles. The rich guests—such as the Kagami estate—rode their own private, golden coach. 

When the guests had left, the Kiseki sons heaved a sigh of relief and retreated to their room, only to be stopped by their mother for another roundabout speech about marriage and spouses. 

Kise, as the mother’s favorite, excused himself because of his headache, which was partially true because of the event between Kuroko and Kagami. After being shoved by Kanra’s sweet words, Kise retreated to the bedroom, his brothers tailed behind him silently. Kanra was about to stop the remaining five until Kazuto shut her up, persuading his wife that the boys needed their own time to think about their spouse, which Kanra bought immediately. 

Kazuto walked passed Kanra to his bedroom without a word. After flashing a hateful glance to her husband, Kanra stuck up her nose in the air and strolled towards the ballroom, finding the servants had started cleaning up the place after the ball.

Kanra put her hands on her hips, declared. “I expect the cleaning up to be done by tomorrow. If I notice a speck of dust, I will force my husband to put some of you to redundant.”

With that simple command that caused widened eyes coming from the servants, Kanra sauntered to her bedroom, rubbing her head in frustration and mumbling something about taking sleeping pills.

After her clicking footsteps faded, Takao Kazunari turned to his colleagues and was the first one who spoke. “That old hag is hopeless.”

One of the tallest guys from the bunch— holding a stack of plate in his hands— approached Kazunari and patted his shoulder with his free hand. “Calm down Kazunari, we got used to this.”

“Kiyoshi-sama, you’re too generous!” a wide grin appeared on Takao’s face. The hawk-eyed crouched to his feet, gathering dirty, fallen silverwares on the floor. “Well, you’ve been working in the Kiseki household for a long time after all.”

Teppei laughed and rubbed his head sheepishly after handing the plates to Junpei, who would rush the plates to the kitchen. “My father was the one who take care of the Kiseki boys after all. Ever since he passed away, he passed on the job to me. Kazuto-sama was too generous.”

Junpei halted on his tracks and craned his head, meeting Kazunari and Teppei on the eye. “ _The Kiseki boys._ ” He said indignantly. “I don’t think they deserved to be called that, idiot.”

“Hey Junpei! Keep it down, the newcomers knew nothing!” Teppei chuckled at the four-eyed guy. Junpei flashed him a bitter glare before running to the kitchen.

Kazunari looked at the older man quizzically, but he decided to keep the question to himself in order not to cause more misunderstanding. “I don’t know why Kazuto-sama wants to marry Kanra-sama.” Kazunari steered their conversation. “Their difference is like heaven and hell, respectively.”

“That is not something you can ask freely, stupid.” Miyaji slapped his broom against Takao’s feet. 

“Okay, chill senpai. I was just asking.” Takao scratched his head. How many servants in this household address their friends with ‘stupid’?

“Some questions are not meant to be answered.” Teppei said while pulling out the dirty tablecloth from the buffet table before replacing it with a new one. 

“You guys are so complicated, I don’t even sign up for this.” Takao whined, stomping on his feet. He gave the dirty utensils to Mitobe, who was standing behind him without a word. After receiving the silverwares from Takao, Mitobe smiled at him before hurrying to the kitchen. A light smile hooked on Takao’s lips; at least there’s someone friendly and not being nosy in this household. 

Then, the servants continued cleaning the room in silence, accompanied by clanking silverwares and slapping waters from mopping. Suddenly, the telephone buzzed and Junpei ordered someone to get it. Teppei was the closest, so he stopped mopping and talked to the receiver.

“Hello?”

“Please bring me a midnight snack to my room.” A voice commanded brazenly. 

Teppei tilted his head, confused. He only knew one person who would ask for snacks in the middle of the night, but the voice wasn’t identical to the person that came across his mind—Murasakibara. 

“Who is this?” he asked nervously.

“Akashi. Please bring a midnight snack to my room.”

Teppei jolted, jaw dropped. It was unusual for Akashi, the most mysterious son of the Kiseki, to ask for snacks. Mainly, it was unusually for Akashi to spoke casually towards a servant; the servants always feared Akashi the most. Even though he was one of the youngest, he had an immense aura of superiority, like Kanra.

After agreeing to Akashi’s command, Teppei put the phone back and turned to his comrades. “Someone prepare a midnight snack.”

“Is it the purple giant again?” Miyaji grunted, irritated by the fourth son’s abnormal appetite. 

“No, it’s Akashi.” Teppei replied.

The moment the name Akashi flew into the room, the servants abandoned their chores immediately and hurried to the kitchen as if Kanra had chased them off. Teppei raised his voice to calm them down, but his voice drowned in the midst of panic. Teppei sighed; things were already out of control.

In the end, Junpei’s fuming anger brake the servants’ hysteria—some of the servants obediently went back to their assigned duty, but most of them cowered on the corner, contemplating on the four-eye’s vehement anger, to Junpei’s dismay.

Kouki Furihata appeared from the kitchen, now jogging towards Teppei who was mopping the floor. In his hands was a plate of strawberry mousse decorated with cherry-red cranberry sauce. 

“Umm…Teppei-san, the snack is done.”

The moment his eyes fell upon the stunning desert, a relieved smile settled on Teppei’s face. “Oh, did Asuna-san make this?”

Furihata jolted, sent shivers up and down his spine. “Umm…Asuna-sama is asleep. So I’m the one who make this.”

Silence.

Like a target for assassination, all eyes were fired to Furihata, who responded with his usual, terrified puppy-like face. Takao was sure that his eagle-eyed informed him that all the faces in the room were decorated by grimace and the face of doom—even the calmest sutra like Mitobe managed to make an expression, and was about to talk any moment. 

“E-eliminate that snack now!” Junpei pointed accusingly to the innocent strawberry dessert. 

“Oh my god, did you want to get beheaded?” Takao shook Furihata’s shoulders frantically. 

“I just want to help!” Furihata made a sound between cringing and whining.

Before anybody could protest, the phone rang again. Pause. After switching worried glances, Teppei got the phone and Akashi’s impatient voice echoed from the end of the line.

“I know that it’s a hassle for me to do this.” Teppei could tell Akashi was sighing. “But I’m getting tired of waiting, and please just bring whatever you have right now, if you please.” 

Then the line was cut off.

Teppei slammed the telephone shut and casted a terrified gaze to his colleagues, and his comrades yelped in response; they didn’t have to ask Teppei what happen, the calmest Teppei was already swayed by the tempest—or in other words, something bad had happened, and it involved the heterochromatic teen with dark-red hair.

“All right then Kouki.” Miyaji exhaled a sharp sigh, rubbing Furihata’s stiffened shoulders tenderly. “We will be praying for you.”

“Yeah Kouki, bring that to him. It’s your responsibility.” Takao added. 

Furihata shifted his gaze to the snack in his hands. Sure, it looked delicious with all the cranberry sauce and all that; his sister was the one who taught him to make it before her death a few years ago. Furihata wasn’t an expert, but at least it tasted edible the last time he tried to eat it.

But would it be edible in the emperor’s tongue?

Trusting with his fate, Furihata brazenly passed his friends and headed to the stairs. His friends’ jaws dropped by the change of air surrounding Furihata. Murmurs of whispers and prayers swept among the crowd, and Teppei could just stared on the back of Furihata’s head. Smiling, Teppei believed this incident could make Furihata grow. 

Furihata stole one final glance to his dessert. He believed everything would be okay; he made this with his love towards his sister after all. Like it or not, Furihata decided that he wanted Akashi to taste his love towards his diseased sibling, maybe a little bit of love is what Akashi needed. Furihata held on to that slim hope as he walked towards Akashi’s room. Knocking on the door, Furihata twisted the doorknob open and walked in.

* * *

Kuroko decided he would like to sleep in his own room for the night.

Kise had persuaded the teal-haired male to stay in his room, but Kuroko personally didn’t want to interrupt Kise’s relationship with Aomine. Judging from today’s event, Kise probably needed a little bit of sex, so Kuroko thought staying out of the way was the best idea.

Blowing out the candles, darkness swallowed the room. The shadow blindly walked towards his bed and climbed up, slipping his tiny body into the sheets. It was warm, but cold at the same time. Maybe it was the air, so Kuroko thought closing the windows was the best idea, but his body was already too stiff to move, and his eyes were heavy.

For a few hours, Kuroko tossed and turned. Despite the heaviness in his eyelids, his insides were wide-awake. His hands slowly trailed to the huge empty space beside him, which felt a lot colder against his fingers. Kuroko thought that Kise would never feel cold; because there’s Aomine sleeping beside him and his other side wasn’t lonely and empty.

To Kuroko’s chagrin, Kagami’s face popped up in his mind.

Kuroko stifled, clutching his pillow. He swore Kagami’s arrogance planted a seed of distrust in Kuroko’s heart. Taiga was a bastard, to the Kiseki household, to the nobles, and to the world. Then why was Kuroko thinking of him?

Without upon his realization, Kuroko got up and scooped the golden Kagami crest sat on the table beside his bed. His fingers ran through the shiny object, it was probably the only light in the room, like a jewel on velvet silk.

What am I doing? Kuroko cursed in his mind as he smoothed the golden crest. The dance with Kagami drifted into his mind again—he was sure Taiga treated him like an idiot; well he was part of the Kagami family after all. Like Kise said, the Kagami family were full of nothing but bride-stealers, and Kuroko didn’t want to be part of the captive, but he almost did.

But the more bad rumors of Kagami flew into his ears, the more Kuroko yearned for him. Kuroko was wondering what part of his mind was amused by this contradiction. 

Suddenly, he thought of the way Taiga held his waist during the ball. Kuroko jolted, stifled. A blush crept up to his cheeks. Then, he remembered Taiga’s smooth, big hands, stroking his cheek. Kuroko shook his head, trying to get the scene out of his mind, even though he knew it was futile. 

Kuroko exhaled sharply, suddenly feeling suffocated. Gingerly, he slipped his hands to his pants, passing through his groin and stopped at his member. It was hard. Kuroko gulped, feeling humiliated with himself; what the hell was he thinking. 

Quickly, Kuroko rubbed his member and pressed out cum, his moaning escaped from his throat. He imagined it doing it with Taiga. Taiga’s hands slowly stroking his waist, his lips trailing kisses on his torso, and his red, bewitching eyes gazed deeply into his. 

Suddenly, Kuroko bounced; he felt a weight added to his bed. He pulled his sticky hands out of his pants and got into a sitting position. 

For the first time in his life, Kuroko cursed for not closing the window.

He saw a shadow beside him, and Kuroko had the urge to scream—it could be the robber or assassin, whatever, whoever was sitting beside him right now was definitely not on Kiseki’s side.

In one swift motion, Kuroko yanked a spare blade from his table and lunged it towards the shadow. A huge hand grabbed his hand, stopping him. Kuroko groaned, anger flashed in his eyes. 

“ _Ssshh…._ calm down.” 

Kuroko’s eyes widened, recognizing the voice. He blinked, and saw the familiar, red striking eyes right in front of him. It was…Taiga?

“T-Taiga-kun?” Kuroko’s voice was hoarse, mustering out his words.

“Calm down, _love._ ” Taiga whispered, his fingers smoothing Kuroko’s cherry-pink lips. 

“What are you doing here?” Kuroko felt his face heating, his blade slipped out from his fingers.

Without any explanation, Taiga pinned Kuroko against his bed and stared deeply into Kuroko’s eyes before stripping him. Kuroko had every chance in the world to stop Taiga from whatever he’s doing, but instead, he chose to stay still.

“Your skin is pale.” Taiga let out a husky chuckle, his fingers slowly traced Kuroko’s torso. Kuroko stifled, groaning. 

“You haven’t answer me…” Kuroko looked at him pleadingly.

A naughty smirk fell upon Taiga’s face when he saw the vulnerable expression on Kuroko’s face. “Why am I here? Because I’m going to take you away with me.”

With that vague answer, Taiga undressed himself and tossed his clothing on the floor. Then without stopping, he started kissing Kuroko like a hungry animal.

Kuroko thought tonight was going to be a long night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furihata musters up all his courage to face the spoiled emperor of the Kiseki. On the other hand, Kuroko is having his inner turmoil -between desire and destiny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, if some you notice, I add our wasted, rainbow captain to the tags with Akashi. I notice Akashi lacks role in my story, maybe adding him will spice things up on his side. But don't worry Akafuro shippers, it's just a love triangle thing.
> 
> Second of all, note it. I SUCK AT WRITING SMUT. That's why I drop my old makoharu super smutty story in the free fandom. But I decided to try to write them one more time because maybe -_- if I get it this time. I mean, I'm not a smut expert, or get involved in any smutty behavior *gunshot*
> 
> So happy reading and comments are appreciated!

“E-Excuse me!” Furihata stammered as he pushed back the door of Seijuuro’s room. His eyes peered through the holes to find the heterochromatic teen, sitting with a book on his lap.

The wrinkles on Akashi’s forehead softened, but his lips formed into a tight line. His voice trailed in annoyance. “Finally you came,” Akashi said, shaking his head disapprovingly. “I was wondering why you peasants took such a long time to prepare a simple dish.”

Furihata gulped, his heart pounded wildly against his chest. His hands started shaking; he could barely hold the plate of dessert in his hands, as if a tremendous earthquake happened in his body. 

Akashi seemed to notice the fearful aura radiating from the poor servant. Clicking his tongue in irritation, Akashi heaved a sigh. “Calm down peasant. There’s nothing to be afraid of. I won’t bite.”

The last, unintended sentence sent shivers up to Furihata’s spine. A pathetic yelp escaped his throat as his strawberry dessert threatened to escape from the plate. 

Suddenly, the cake rolled from its plate to the air, slowly reaching the ground. 

Furihata was now screaming.

Akashi’s eyes widened, shocked. Closing his book, the redhead’s fast reflex caught the fallen cake with his sudden grasp, squeezing the whipped cream and the strawberry fluid from the cake unintentionally. Clenching and opening his fist, the stickiness lingered on his fingers. Akashi winced in disgust.

Furihata’s scream rose in volume by every minute, and now the poor brunet dropped to the ground, bowing his head deeply. “I’m so sorry! I’m so sorry! I am so so sorry!”

For the first time in his life, Furihata knew how it was to be in his best friend’s shoes—Sakurai, to be exact.

Akashi groaned, yet there wasn’t any malice or edginess in his voice as the noble ordered Furihata to grab some towel to wipe his hands. Furihata obeyed immediately, rushing out of the room while constantly stumbling on Midorima’s raccoons assembled randomly in the hallway.

As Furihata’s scream slowly fading, Akashi clicked his tongue impatiently, and his mind recited all kinds of punishments he could give to the peasant for his very unacceptable behavior—the easiest method was to inform his mother of his situation, and Furihata would be gone the next day guaranteed. The heterochromatic teen could also cut his peasant’s hair for his amusement— the punishment he had been regulating ever since his dwelling on the Kiseki household.

As the minutes went by, Akashi longed for Furihata presence, and he assumed Furihata had escaped, or the poor peasant was too tardy for his own good. Neither of those reasons pleased Akashi, so he decided to give Furihata the punishment he deserved.

A yawn escaped his throat, and he rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes. He stopped as the whipped cream stuck on his eyelids. Akashi cursed for the unpleasant, sweet scent from his hands. But his curiosity got him, and without upon his realization, Akashi’s tongues rolled against the strawberry cream on his fingers.

Akashi froze. _Such a nostalgic taste._

He nodded lightly and started licking his fingers, savoring the sugary taste engulfing his tongue. As his tongues rolled endlessly against his fingers, Akashi had an inner turmoil with his inner self. He found the action to be extremely disgusting and unacceptable for a noble like him, but the taste was too inviting. The redhead pushed the thought aside and kept licking back and forth from his hands to his lips.

Furihata quietly slipped in to the room with a warm towel, and a dumbfounded expression cracked on his face as his eyes fell upon the priceless scene of an arrogant noble licking his creamy hands like a hungry puppy.

Akashi realized Furihata’s eyes boring on him. Even though the redhead wanted to bury the ground and hide himself underneath, he said to Furihata calmly. “This dessert captivates my interest.” His voice trailed superiorly, but kind. “Tell me peasant, who makes this masterpiece?”

Furihata gulped, pinching the warm towels to shimmer his nervousness. “I-I’m the one who make it, your highness!”

Akashi’s eyes widened, shock. His gaze shifted back and forth from his fingers to Furihata. Akashi smiled; he decided to give this peasant an exception. 

“I will be honest, I am quite impressed,” Akashi announced brazenly. “Your dessert has an outstanding taste, and I assume it was made with love, am I right?”

The face of his smiling sister drifted across Furihata’s mind. It was a distant memory, but it managed to engulf Furihata’s heart with sheer warmth, washing his nervousness away.

“Yes, your highness.” Furihata spoke clearly. “My late sister was the one who teach me to make this dish. So this dessert really reminded me of her.”

“I am sorry for your sister.” Akashi flashed him a sympathetic look.

Furihata looked taken aback. The answer was unexpected. “No your highness,” Furihata said, shaking his head while smiling. “It was a long time ago.”

Furihata handed the towel to Akashi, who accepted it gratefully as he wiped the warm towel against his sticky hands. For a while later, Akashi handed the towel back to him and ushered the peasant to leave.

After bowing to his master, Furihata quietly sneaked out of the door before he was stopped by Akashi.

“Peasant.” Akashi gaze fastened on the back of Furihata’s head. “Speak your name.”

Furihata stifled, peering behind his back. Akashi’s eyes were bored on him, as if he could read his soul. Before his fear overtook him, Furihata stammered his name rather quickly.

“Furihata Kouki!” he said quickly. “Now, if you excuse me!”

Then Furihata left, shutting the door behind him.

He quickly left the masters’ dorm and hurried to the servants’ dormitory. The moment Furihata entered the room—safe and sound— the servants yelled joyously for his arrival, as if Furihata had just came back from war.

He received encouraging pats on the shoulder and exaggerating hugs from his friends. A murmur of ‘Congrats Furihata!’ or ‘You made it back alive!’ swept among the crowd, and Furihata can’t help but let a smile crack up on his face. His nervousness had melted away when his friends’ stinky, sweaty bodies jumped on him for a friendly embrace.

While on Akashi’s room, the heterochromatic teen kept sniffing the fading scent of strawberry on his fingers. 

“The taste of love huh?” his voice mumbled distantly. “It’s been a while I’ve tasted it.”

* * *

It was just the beginning of midnight.

The soft rays of moonlight filtered through the window, showering the room with faint light, enough for Kuroko to see Taiga’s beautiful, yet lustful eyes.

“T-Taiga…” Kuroko breath hitches, his fingers sunk deeply into Taiga’s messy hair. “Please…slow down.”

Taiga was too busy sucking Kuroko’s plumped up, pink nipples. His lips parted from the softness and stole a glance to Kuroko, who was gasping and heaving for air. Taiga smirked naughtily, hands running over to Kuroko’s pale torso.

“Why should I?” Taiga whispered. “You’ve been yearning for me, don’t you?”

Kuroko shut his eyes tight, cursing inwardly. As Taiga’s mouth engulfed the shape of his left nipple, a wave of warmth travelled across his chest. Kuroko jolted, groaning. Taiga’s free hand played with Kuroko’s right nipple, pinching it softly, yet it managed to make the teal-haired male shuddered, helplessly and desperately on the spot as Taiga’s bigger figure loomed over him.

“Taiga, why are you after me?” Kuroko tried not to moan, but it was futile as Taiga trailed kisses from his torso up all the way his neck, sucking the paleness from Kuroko’s jaw hungrily.

Taiga chuckled huskily. “Well, you can’t control love at first sight.”

“But—“ Kuroko was about to protest before Taiga’s teeth sunk to his ears, nibbling them softly. Kuroko startled, moaning. Taiga chuckled darkly by the sight.

“Damn, I never know you’re so sensitive.”

“Shut up.” Kuroko said the words in one sentence, trying to hide the frailness in his voice. 

Kagami trailed kisses all over his neck and a helpless moan constantly escaped Kuroko’s throat.

“You know,” Taiga said, shifting his body to meet Kuroko’s stomach. “The moment I saw those blue eyes of yours, your eyes had been haunting my dreams.”

Kuroko’s heart thumped against his chest, and a warm feeling rushed over him by Taiga’s sweet words. No, he can’t be lured, but at the same time, he wanted to hear Taiga’s sugarcoating fantasy, to his guilty pleasure.

“S-Same.” Kuroko now looked up to Taiga, whose red eyes bored inside his blue ones. He was looking down on him, smiling. 

“Then when we meet at the ball,” Taiga continued as he started trailing kisses on Kuroko’s stomach, while his other hand stroking Kuroko’s smooth, pale thighs. “Then the moment I kissed your hands, I knew those delicate fingers of yours will turn me on.”

“That’s disgusting, T-Taiga-kun.” Kuroko stammered. 

“Then when I grabbed your waist, I just want to grind them against mine.” Taiga cupped Kuroko’s waist, smoothing them delicately as fragile china. 

Kuroko shuddered as Taiga’s huge fingers haunting over his body. He nodded in acknowledgment, trying to keep himself from moaning.

“Then when your feet shuffled bashfully against the dancefloor.” Taiga sped up his talking, huffing heavily. “I just want to slide my hands against your thighs, spread them out and force my way in. I just want to taste the sweetness of your lips and stared deeply into your eyes. I want you to call my name over and over again with those angelic voice of yours and and….I just want to _fuck_ you until you’re wasted.”

Taiga could felt his under going hard, and so do Kuroko. Kuroko was huffing heavily, his face beet red. Taiga’s hands slowly made his way to Kuroko’s groin, and he smirked when he snaked his fingers around Kuroko’s hardening member.

“Damn, I can’t believe my cheap story turned you on.” Kagami chuckled, his breath fanning hotly against Kuroko’s neck. “You like it, don’t you? My little slut.”

Then, he squeezed Kuroko’s cock, pressing out cums. Kuroko stifled a moan, shuddering. Kuroko’s nails sunk to the bedsheets underneath, gripping them tightly as if he was gripping for dear life.

“Wow, you’re so wet here.” Kagami whispered. “You’re really really sensitive. It seems like I can really make you wasted, Kuroko _Tetsuya._ ”

Kuroko’s eyes widened, bloodshot.

“H-How do you know my real name?” Kuroko gasped, meeting Taiga’s twinkling red beads.

Taiga’s hands continually squeezing Kuroko’s cumming member. Kuroko shuddered, his moans escaped from his throat. Taiga’s eyes focused on Kuroko’s groin as he answered nonchalantly. “Well, I just know things.”

“I’m serious!” Kuroko yelled. His voice was louder than what he intended.

Taiga’s hands stopped, his attention slowly diverted to Kuroko’s reddened face—whether it was because of arousal or anger, Taiga couldn’t even tell the difference anymore. Irritated, he shifted his head closer to Kuroko’s face, and he kissed him.

“I know you and your family.” Taiga bit Kuroko’s bottom lip, and Kuroko stifled. “If you’re curious, you should come with me.”

Kuroko remained silent as Taiga’s tongues slowly made his way to his chamber, engulfing his mouth with familiar warm. Soon, his high-pitched moans and their slippery slapping tongues filled in the room. 

As their lovemaking session started going out of control, Kise’s warning of Kagami Taiga played in his mind over and over again, to the point Kuroko could made out the irritation and concern in his brother’s voice. He felt guilty; he really does. The teal-haired male could push Taiga away from him and stopped anytime, but instead, he was obedient and let Taiga molested him to his own free will.

At the same time, Kuroko wondered how Taiga knew about his family, but he knew asking for more would be pointless since Taiga was obviously drunk in love right now to answer. He needed to know, and maybe going along with the flow with Taiga’s pace might lead him closer to his answer.

Suddenly, Kuroko felt Taiga’s huge fingers digging through the walls of his member. Kuroko jerked, moaned loudly. Taiga smirked by the sight, and he played with his fingers for a while until Kuroko’s moan finally subsided.

“What is your intention, Taiga-kun?” Kuroko muttered breathily. 

Taiga started spreading Kuroko’s pale legs and stole a glance to his lover. Smiling, he answered clearly. “I want us to elope.”

Before Kuroko could reply, Taiga sunk his hardening member against Kuroko’s wet chamber. Kuroko squirmed underneath him, groaning and moaning and crying for more. Soon, he grinded his large hips against Kuroko’s tiny ones, pinning their wrists together.

_“Ah…Taiga-kun!” Kuroko rasped, jolting his body upwards. “Taiga-kun…no…Ah!”_

Taiga rocked their hips together and while he was at it, his lips trailed all the way from Kuroko’s torso up to his neck, and finally his lips. His lips crushed hungrily against Kuroko’s plumped up pink lips. 

After thrusting into Kuroko for three times, Taiga was finally done as he shifted his body away from the teal-haired male, who was gasping and rasping for air, his face flushed in deep, beet red. His eyes were wet glazed with tears. 

As Taiga jumped down from his bed and scooped up his royal garments, Kuroko laid helplessly on his bed, sobbing furiously. He really didn’t want to see himself; he was a mess. He had swallowed his pride for the sake of a royal bastard that he had come to love and yearned for. He believed Taiga won’t give him the answer to his question anyway, and it left a pit of regret inside Kuroko’s heart, but at the same time, he was happy.

Kuroko realized he had been living in such a guilty world.

After Taiga was fully clothed, the tall redhead male approached to his lover, who was sprawling lazily on the bed. He caressed Kuroko’s smooth porcelain face, and leaned closer to give him a chaste kiss on the lips. Kuroko closed his eyes and accepted the kiss immediately.

“So, are you going to run away with me?” Taiga smirked, looking down on his lover.

Kuroko gave him an unfazed expression, his lips still parting. Taiga shook his head, smiling, assuming his lover was not ready to accept his offer.

“Well, it’s alright.” Taiga rubbed his hands against Kuroko’s lips. “If you are ready to accept my offer, I am always ready. After that, we can continue our little session.”

With that curt response, Taiga climbed up to his window and jumped away like a cat before turning to Kuroko.

“ _I really love you, Kuroko.”_ Taiga gave him the gentlest smile as he disappeared from the window, as if he was a ghost.

To his own surprise, Kuroko found himself smiling.

He groggily got up to his sitting position and planned to sleep, but the shrugged off the thought immediately when dawn light slowly filling his room. Kuroko grimaced, blushed and shook his head. Taiga had really gone too far.

Suddenly, he heard rushing footsteps outside his room and his door slammed opened. Then to his bewilderment, half naked Kise appeared from the door.

“ _Kurokocchi!”_ his voice alarmed, and the blonde rushed to his brother for an embrace. But he stopped.

His eyes fell upon the musty sheets, Kuroko’s hard, jutting member and Kuroko’s exposed torso. His gaze shifted back and forth between the three things that caught his attention. After a while, a dramatic scream escaped from his throat.

“ _Kurokocchi!!!!_ ” Kise hugged his brother tightly, sniffing and sobbing furiously. 

Suddenly, Aomine and Midorima appeared from the door. Aomine gasped and rushed to his brothers and joined the hug. Midorima simply leaned against the doorframe, straightening his glasses.

“We need to report this to our parents.” Midorima’s voice trailed with concern. “This is a rape-case scenario.”

Kuroko’s eyes widened and he was about to protest to Midorima’s statement, but it was futile when Kanra finally rushed in to the room in her nightgown.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko keeps yearning for his forbidden love and carries all his sin on his shoulders. While on the other hand, Akashi and Midorima head to the town for a change of pace and shop for lucky items. What kind of secret does Midorima hides?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not much going on in this chapter. 
> 
> Honestly, this was opening to a new arc after a ball arch. Mind me, I'm a Midorima-bias I can't help but to write his arch first >.

Kanra bustled her six sons into the living room. Kazuto was awake by the sudden intrusion in the morning, and the whitened-hair young man strolled in to the room with an uneasy crease on his lips.

His eyes darted around the room, looking at the perplexed—and unexpectedly— sober expressions staining his sons’ faces, and last but not least, Kanra was there, sitting while rubbing her head as if she got a bad headache, and Kazuto considered that as an act of exaggeration to bring heat to the situation.

“What do we have here?” his tone was harsher than he intended. Kazuto slipped into the couch beside Kise while rubbing his thick-framed glasses before slipping it behind his ears.

Kanra’s eyes flew wide when her gaze fell upon her husband. “Oh dear!” she jerked from her spot and extended her arms towards Kazuto, who simply stared at her vacantly. She continued nonetheless. “Our little dear Kuroko just got sexually assaulted by a stranger!”

The sleepiness in Kazuto’s eyes faded, and in a flash, his placid face was replaced by sheer, fuming anger. He gritted his teeth, and his gaze darted back and forth from his wife, and his sons, who gave him a light nod as a response.

On the other hand, Kuroko looked unfazed, to Kazuto’s dismay. 

The burning rage in Kazuto’s face softened as the man’s eyes fell upon Kuroko, who happened to sit at the opposite. He shifted his sitting position edgily as he nudged his head towards Kuroko, trying to keep the himself composed despite of the raging turmoil on his head

“I’m sorry to hear that Kuroko,” his voice trailed apologetically, head down. “Now please tell us what happen and who did this to you.”

All eyes in the living room were fixed towards the teal haired male, looking at him expectantly—except for Midorima, who was absorbed reading the daily horoscope from the daily newspaper.

Kuroko tilted his head downwards, eyes on the floor. He shifted uncomfortably, shuffled his feet, and fiddled his fingers. He had an inner battle with himself whether he should admit that Kagami had raped his last night—well, it wasn’t rape if you like it right?  
But Kuroko knew that part of it was his own fault for letting Kagami lose control.

For the meantime, he decided to keep the fact to himself. 

Kuroko finally met his father’s gaze, shaking his head. “I don’t remember, father.” He said, a bile of guilt rose from his throat. “It happened around three in the morning. It was dark, so I can’t really see this person. He seemed to have feed me something that make me unconscious and all…and when I woke up, I saw Kise-nii come to my room.”

After narrating his ‘incident’ while putting up a scowl and slight sobbing noises, silence fell into the room.

Kazuto, Kanra, and his brothers traded glances, some were full of certainty and nodded, while some sent suspicious glances and doesn’t seem to buy Kuroko’s statement—Akashi was one of them; his face remained stoic and unfazed, even the food maniac Murasakibara was seen twitching in discomfort beside him.

After a few minutes of hot air, Kazuto was the first one who spoke. “Very well Kuroko. I suggest you to lock the window every night. I can assign some bodyguards in your room.”

The older man felt guilty for not showing a shred of pity or effort for comfort towards his son, but he presumed it was too late to show some parental affection.

But to his relief, Kuroko smiled at him and nodded. “It would be much appreciated, father.”

Kazuto can’t help but smile back at him.

Finally after a moment of contemplation, Kazuto got up from his seat and said something about going out having breakfast with his friends on downtown. Kanra petted Kuroko’s head lovingly before tailing her husband and left.

The brothers said nothing either, so they stood up and dispersed themselves from the room. Kise planned to have morning tea at Yukio’s mansion, and he offered Murasakibara to come with him, since he knew the taller male was more than welcome to join him as long as food was involved, and Kise presumed he would call his best friend Tatsuya to join him as well.

One of the servants informed that Satsuki invited the Kiseki boys for breakfast, and unfortunately, only Aomine and Kuroko made it, since Midorima wanted to visit the town to find his lucky item with Akashi.

After that, all the sons of the Kiseki resumed their day, and none of them thought that today would be a little different than usual.

* * *

Meanwhile at the servants’ dorm:

Teppei’s eyes flew wide, and an embarrassing yelp escaped from his throat when his eyes fell upon the clock—it was already nine in the morning, and the thought of the house mistress Kanra, hands on her hips and eyes of sticks, haunted Teppei’s mind for the umpteenth time. Even though the image had been familiar in his mind for years, he never got used to it. Kanra could fire anyone if she wanted to, including him, who had served the Kiseki household for almost ten years. Kazuto’s first wedding played on his mind like a memorial movie, and a gentle smile slipped to his lips whenever he thought of the latter.

Kazuto-sama was so happy back then, and his first bride was a kind woman before he finally wed Kanra-sama.

Teppei shook his head fiercely; there was no time for mulling around. The big man stumbled down from his bed and scrambled to his feet, slipping them into his sandals before heading out of his room to wake the other servants. He drummed his fist against each room in the servants’ hall in a hurried manner.

“Izuki, wake up! I know you’re awake reading your joke book!”

_‘Wake up, stand up. Yes, I’ve been up!’_

“Takao! It’s time to get to work!”

…No response.

“Sakurai! We’re too late, let’s get to work immediately!”

_‘I am sorry! I AM SO SO SORRY!’_

“Oi Junpei, we have to get to work now!”

_‘You don’t have to call me like that, idiot!’_

And so, after knocking and waking all of the servants—even though some of them remained like logs—Teppei rushed to his room and changed to his uniform. The lazy servants have their own consequences anyway.

Soon after around ten minutes, all the servants were assembled like military soldiers, including Takao, who was still in his pajamas and yawned like an awaken bear.

Teppei, as the leader of the servants’ squad, read aloud the scroll Kazuto had left for him. He declared loudly. “All the nobles in the household had gone out to have breakfast with their acquaintances. I can see the grins and smiles on your faces, but that doesn’t mean there’s no work for us to do.”

Indeed, the servants were switching happy glances and huffs of reliefs, for if Kanra had stayed at home, she would yell their ears off for their tardiness. Even the sleepy Takao was seen laughing and chuckling with the servants, as if the sleepiness had been drained away from him.

“Kazuto assigned us to prepare lunch for the afternoon,” Teppei continued, clearing his throat. “And two of the latter’s sons, Midorima and Akashi, assigned two servants to accompany them visiting downtown.”

One of the upbeat and loud servants, Koutarou, raised his arms like an elementary school boy asking for a question from his teacher. “Hey Teppei-sensei, why don’t they visit the downtown by themselves.”

Teppei was familiar with Koutarou’s tactlessness and unusual state of mind. He smiled at the younger boy. “Well, they are not familiar with the downtown. So I think it’s best for us to accompany them. After all, we miss our hometown, are we?”

A few of the servants switched peculiar glances, some had broke into tears and some just forced out a smile, like Furihata, who was thinking of his sister. Kouganei, who stood beside him, stroke Furihata’s shoulder in a brotherly manner.

Teppei noticed the event in from of him and beamed at Furihata. “Well Furihata, why don’t you come with them?”

Hearing his name being called out, Furihata jerked, trembling on his feet. He stammered nervously. “W-W-Why me?”

“Well, I suppose because of last night’s event, you’re familiar with lord Akashi.” Teppei said matter-of-factly.

The name Akashi sent cold shivers down Furihata’s spine. Furihata stunned, yelped and screamed. The servants in his surroundings grabbed his trembling body and strained him to keep him down.

While the comical commotion happened before him, Teppei’s eyes scanned amongst the servant, trying to find a servant that may accompany Midorima, who was known to be one of the most complicated sons of the Kiseki to the point he was Kanra’s least favorite.  
Deep down, Teppei felt bad for the boy; Midorima doesn’t seem to be a problematic child other than his raccoon statues assembled around the house out of nowhere.

After a moment of hesitation, Teppei clicked his fingers and raised his voice. “Oi Takao!”

Takao was joking with the servants until the leader’s brazen voice demanded for his presence. Takao sharply turned facing Teppei, for he knows ignoring the leader’s orders would lead nothing but trouble.

“Y-Yes!” Takao answered rather nervously.

Teppei smiled, eyes turned to the scroll. “You’re going with Furihata today to accompany the Kiseki sons. You’re accompanying Midorima.”

Takao was about to register Teppei’s words until his friends’ dismissive comments drowned his thoughts. 

“Midorima? Is it the guy with the raccoons?”

“Nah, I heard he’s Kanra-sama’s least favorite son!”

“What a pity, must be tough for him.”

“Well we can’t help it; he’s a freak after all!”

Hearing how carefree his friends spitted out their unnecessary comments, Takao gritted his teeth and tightened his fist. Miyaji noticed the change of demeanor in Takao’s behavior and shuddered; what in the world could make the easygoing and cheery Kazunari Takao mad? Miyaji thought, ignorant of the story behind Takao’s anger.

On the other hand, Takao’s attention was shifted towards the rubber, orange necklace snaking around his wrist. Takao was never expert in things such as lucky items, but if the orange bracelet was his lucky item from yesterday, today’s lucky item must be a different one. Nonetheless, the raven-haired considered it as a lucky charm for the rest of his life.

Takao wiggled his wrist, making some jingling noises with his bracelet. A wide grin spread on his lips.

“Yes sir!” Takao saluted, smiling broadly. 

Teppei was sure he had never seen Takao smiled so brightly before.

* * *

After tucking the long, green locks behind his ears, Midorima’s feet shuffled into his shoes and opened the door, only finding his little brother, Akashi, standing before his doorstep. 

Midorima’s brows furrowed uneasily as he spoke. “I don’t know why you want to join me to the town, Akashi.”

Akashi noticed the edginess his brother’s voice, but his gaze never faltered. “I just want to get some fresh air Shintaro.”

Hearing his real name flowed carelessly from Akashi’s mouth, Midorima turned away from Akashi and clicked his tongues in irritation. “You’re not in the place to say that, Seijuuro.”

“Well, you make me upset.” Akashi said matter-of-factly, but there was no hint of malice in his face, which frustrated Midorima even more.

Midorima fixed his glasses and proceed. “Honestly, I have enough from this household.”

Akashi’s brows arched, amused. “It’s pretty rare for you to be honest with your emotions.”

Midorima stayed quiet for a moment before he spoke. “You can say that again.”

Even though Midorima’s gaze was on the road, he was sure Akashi was chuckling, and the green-haired male had the urge to turn back just to look at Akashi’s smile. “But you see Shintaro, you do know out of all of us, you’re the most related right?”

Midorima shrugged, hunched up his shoulders. “I suppose so. I see it as a curse though. That’s why I carry my lucky items everyday in order to keep me from misfortune.”

Before Akashi could speak again, Midorima sped up, his heels clicking against the floor in a hurried manner, while Akashi’s footsteps trailed behind him gracefully. Akashi stared at the back of his brother’s head, smirking. 

“That means those lucky items are just a distraction to keep your sanity.” Akashi murmured, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. “Am I right, Shintaro?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Furihata accompanies Akashi.  
> Takao accompanies Midorima.  
> Today's walk in the city isn't like a walk in the park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god! First of all, I would like to thank you all for the kudos! I am so grateful and it means a lot to me!
> 
> I was doing a little new technique here and it might be too scary during my writer since my grammar is not sharpened enough to reach to the degree, but let's see if it works! You tell me!

Furihata prayed and prayed, but his doubts about living for another day gradually took over his skittish little mind.

In his hands were a pile of boxes of luxury goods and some other expensive stuff that Furihata would not afford with his annual salary. His eyes traced over the mountain of boxes over his head, looming over him like a shadow. Furihata gulped, steadily slowing his pace in order to protect the boxes from falling, and if they do, these boxes will hurt the heterochromatic teen ambling before him. Furihata didn’t want to think about it.

Akashi’s eyes swept amongst the line of market stands and carriages, each bustled with live and energy. Akashi’s sharp eyes caught a little boy stealing two apples from an unnoticed shopkeeper. The boy noticed the burning gaze behind his back, and he gaped, gulped, and trembled, the apples escaped from his arms, falling and rolling on the floor with a thud. 

“Dammit! A thief!” The shopkeeper yelled animatedly, and he promptly left his stand and yanked the boy on the collar before the poor male escape. The little boy yelled and cried, flailing his arms and legs hopelessly, sobbing.

Furihata watched the scene with a pitiful look across his face. It roughly reminded him his daily life in the slumps—stealing meant survival, hunger was inevitable and dirty leftovers were your best friend. 

As the scene before him engrossed Akashi’s attention, Furihata scanned his eyes through the bustling city, trying to find familiar faces; of course not, most of his old friends were either exiled or sold to a rich household, whether it was to be a legal, employed servant—like him—or treated as a concubine treated for later pleasure.

“Furihata, stay back.” Akashi suddenly said, and it snapped Furihata out of his reverie.

With wide eyes, Furihata watched as Akashi approached the golden-toothed shopkeeper and the weeping boy. 

Akashi tapped the man on the shoulder and brazenly spoke. “Hey, hear me out, scum.”

The man froze, jaw dropped, and everybody in the market was stuck in the middle of movement before Akashi’s daring command interrupted them from whatever they are doing. The boy—in the shopkeeper’s fist— arms flailed in the air and his eyes stayed bloodshot wide, as if he was a neatly sculpted statue.

“What the _fuck_ are you saying kid?” the shopkeeper spitted saliva as he spoke. A few of them landed unceremoniously on Akashi’s face. “This li’tle fella stole some of my new fresh apples! I won’t forgive him until I sell him to the market over there!”

Akashi thrust his hands into his pocket, fetching for his scissors. He cursed inwardly when he found none. Sucking in a deep breath, Akashi continued, remaining calm and composed even with the hideous spit on his face. 

“Lay your tongue, you little scamp,” Akashi said, pulling out his royal purse and zipped it open. “How much should I pay?”

A chesire grin split on the shopkeeper’s face when his eyes fell upon Akashi’s golden purse. Showing of his golden-yellowed teeth, he rubbed his hands in satisfaction, suddenly grinning ear to ear.

“That will be fifteen gold, sire.” He fluttered his eyelids, suddenly being polite of all a sudden, to Akashi’s distaste.

Akashi plucked the apples from the man’s hairy arms and pulled the boy from the shopkeeper’s armpits. He nonchalantly tossed a bag of fifty gold to the shopkeeper.

“Keep the change, you cheap scum.” Akashi said with a scowl before pulling the boy by the hand, leaving the scene together. Furihata blinked, confused, and finally tailed Akashi like a loyal dog with the tall pile of boxes on his arms. 

After staring at the packet of gold with sheer confusion, the man let out a victorious yell before he went back and resumed his day.

An hour later, Akashi and Furihata escorted the boy to his house in the slumps. Furihata smiled at the familiarity, and surprisingly, Akashi remained unfazed, not flinching and wincing in disgust.

The boy embraced the apples in his arms and grinned. “Thank you so much sir! How can I pay you?”

Furihata wasn’t sure, but he felt Akashi was smiling. “You don’t have to pay me,” Akashi said. “Just promise don’t steal anymore from those cheap shopkeepers.”

The boy tilted his head bashfully. “W-Well,” he stammered. “My sister keeps telling me she’s hungry, so I have no choice.”

A look of pity appeared on Furihata’s face. Everything seemed to be so familiar like his past. 

Suddenly, Akashi kneeled down and rummaged his pocket for a purse, pulling out fifty gold and laid them on the boy’s tiny palms. The boy, instead of looking grateful, an expression of horror and bewilderment flashed across his face. 

“It’s not much, but keep it.” Akashi nodded towards the golden crisps shining in the boy’s dirty arms. “Get a good job, support your sister.”

With that, Akashi sauntered out of the slumps, leaving the boy stunned and confused, but Furihata knew the boy was more alarmed than grateful, but he would felt kindness from Akashi’s action in the later moment.

For the first time, Furihata felt relaxed; Akashi was nothing like Kanra-sama.

“I didn’t know you have such side, sire.” Furihata’s tongues slipped, and he almost went to his panicked mode before Akashi smiled reassuringly at him.

“I just help the ones who deserves.” Akashi answered. 

“Why did you give the man that much money sir?” Furihata asked again, this time it was because of real curiosity.

Akashi was silent before he answered, chuckling grimly. “Inside the bag is the Kiseki’s family crest, there is never any gold. If the officials catch the man having one in his hands, he would be sentenced to death.”

Furihata stunned, yelped. “S-S-Seriously?”

“Why would I spread my wealth towards a scum who spit on my face?” Akashi huffed, crossing his arms. “Just kidding, he won’t be sentenced. He would be thrown in the prison for a day or two. I guess it’s a good punishment enough.”

Furihata sweat dropped, now trembling again—he took it back what he said earlier about Akashi!

* * *

“…And this right there, is the road to the main square!” Takao exclaimed, pointing to whatever direction with sheer excitement blazing in his eyes.

Midorima crossed his arms and said crossly. “I am asking for the antique shop. I don’t ask you to be my personal tour leader.”

Takao pouted, hands crossed behind his head. “But sire,” Takao cooed. “You are not familiar with the road around here. So as your escort, I will do my best to lead you around, so you won’t get a headache like Kanra-sama.”

“Your obnoxious, pointless comments is what giving me a headache right now.” Midorima said nonchalantly before he increased his pace, walking passed Takao.

Sighing, Takao sped up to keep with Midorima’s fast stride. He shifted his gaze to the orange wristband around his wrist, which was hidden by his oversized sleeves.

“Hey sire.” Takao snapped his attention towards the green-haired male, grinning toothily.

Seeing the suspicious grin on Takao’s face, Midorima furrowed his eyebrows. “What do you want to say again?” Midorima said with a scowl. “Make it quick.”

In spite of the hostile behavior towards him, Takao kept questioning him. “Hey sire, why do you believe in lucky items so much?”

They stopped.

Takao barely kept his foot when he bumped against Midorima’s wide shoulder blades.

A troubled expression brimmed Midorima’s expression. The four-eyed male suddenly tilted his head downwards, eyes fixed on the floor, spent the next few minutes in apprehensive silence. Midorima grounded his jaw, his hands balled up to fist, and zipped his eyes shut.

Takao stifled a gasp, slapping his hand against his mouth. Darn him and his careless tongue. The little servant had gotten way too ahead for himself, and the fact that the little bracelet given by the man he hurt was still dangling on his calloused wrist, shining and jingling as gracefully as ever, but his words, like a knife, brought out the grimace expression hidden behind Midorima’s beautiful features.

“I’m sorry sire! I didn’t mean to pry!” Takao’s lips trembled, his chest choked by violent guilt.

Takao’s apology seemed to pull Midorima from his thoughts. He shook his head lightly. “No, you don’t have to apologize anything.”

Takao’s frown deepened, slightly avoiding the burning gaze from his master. He sunk his head low. “I am…I mean, I don’t mean to ask such personal questions. It’s just because of curiosity.”

“Of course, a frivolous rogue like you can’t steer your head away from other people’s business,” Midorima said matter of fact. “Or keep your mouth to yourselves.”

Takao’s nails sunk into his fingertips, pain arched by every second, hoping that blood will ooze out of his skin for he was beyond repentance. “I-I’m sorry…”

Midorima studied Takao for a second. The jovial young male that annoyed the hell out of him had sunken low, and his nonchalance had turned into self-condemnation. Now the guilt had been passed down to Midorima, feeling his words seemed to press down the pure little servant. They played toss for guilt for a little while in silence until Midorima’s words snapped their little foreboding. 

“Ever since I’ve been raised in the Kiseki Household,” Midorima cleared his throat, nervousness running down his veins. “I always think my life is full of nothing but curse.”

Takao blinked, confused by his master’s sudden outburst. His eyes shifted back and forth between the floor and Midorima. Takao nodded silently, deciding that the safest option was to lay down his tongue.

“I am the most related from the Kiseki.” Midorima continued, scratching his chin. “Out of all the six, I am the only biologically related to my father, Kazuto Kiseki.”

Takao’s eyes flew wide, as if he had just seen a ghost. As Takao tried to put his enquiry into words, his lips trembled like a fragile glacier.

Midorima noticed the suppressing look on Takao’s face. He continued. “Midorima Kazuto was his name, once.”

“Wait, so Midorima is your family name?” Takao finally spoke, can’t keep the boiling questions inside any longer. “W-What about yours?”

Midorima clenched his jaw before speaking, as if the next words flowing out from his mouth were heavy against his tongue. “My name is Shintaro.”

“S-S-Shin-Shintaro…” Takao recited his name slowly, like a little baby that had just learnt how to speak for the first time.

Midorima nodded, slightly turning away from Takao, who was staring at him intently, trying to seek a hint of emotion from his face that Midorima kept it hidden behind his external features.

“By the way sire,” Takao pulled out a stiff smile, cautiously choosing his words. “If you don’t mind, may I ask you what’s your lucky item for today?”

Midorima rubbed his chin thoughtfully. “If I’m not mistaken, it’s a brooch.”

“Brooch?” Takao exclaimed, stunned. “It must be pricey!”

“I’m certain it is.” Midorima nodded, for the first time agreeing with Takao. “There are many types of brooches sold in the market, but according to Oha-Asa, it must be a brooch that gives the feeling of happiness.”

Takao craned his head to the side, hooking his lips to a tight line. “I don’t get it.”

“Me neither.” Midorima straightened his glasses. He let out a dry chuckle. “What do she meant by happiness? Is it by the color? Or is it the design that could arouse ‘happiness’ inside you? I don’t feel anything when I see those pins lying around, so I don’t really understand what I should find for today’s lucky item honestly.”

Takao was silent for a moment, and surprisingly, he seemed to be in the middle of a deep thought, as if his imaginations had separated him from reality itself. Midorima stared at him expectantly. 

Suddenly, Takao let out a loud ‘Ah!’ and gave Midorima wide, chesire grin. 

“Sire!” Takao exclaimed, yanking Midorima by the arm. “I have one place to show you!”

A dumbfounded expression brimmed on Midorima’s face, slowly turning into disbelief. For a second, Midorima thought Teppei really had a big mistake for choosing this servant as his escort—not only he has a nosy mind, but now he was dragging Midorima to stroll around the city with him!

Swallowing, Midorima’s frown deepened. “Where do you plan to go?”

Takao’s smile brightened, squeezing Midorima’s hands. “Trust me sire! You will like it!”

With that, Midorima decided to follow to whatever Takao was going; it’s not like he had any better place to go anyways.

* * *

After walking around with the merciless heat, the couple finally arrived on a little tent hidden in the slumps. Midorima wasn’t used walking around, so the green-haired male occasionally gave suspicious glare on his surroundings, as if anything could pop up any moment. He clutched his purse alarmingly.

On the other hand, Takao was more relaxed than usual, skipping and whistling. The road was like the back of his hand.

“We finally arrive!” Takao flailed his arms in excitement.

They stopped at a little cottage at the back of the slumps. To Midorima’s surprise, there was a mini-garden of flowers; chrysanthemum, if Midorima could recall its name. Compared to the market, the place was wrapped with tranquil, and a tiny, greyish silver light filtered from the cracks on the ceiling. It really reminded Midorima of a graveyard in the middle of the night, showered with millions of blazing meteors.

Suddenly, dark figures emerged from the cottage. Little ones. Slowly, a little child crept out of the house, looking at the couple with suspicion. His friends followed, and soon, a herd of little children raced and squeezed out of the house, their faces brimmed with sheer excitement as they little bodies jumped to Takao’s shoulders, close hugging him.

“Kazu-nii!”

“Look, it’s brother Kazunari!”

“Nii-chan!”

Takao laughed fondly as he stroke the kids’ head lovingly one by one, calling them by their respective names which sounded foreign to Midorima’s ears. 

From the inside of the house, a young woman in her thirties—which looked like Kanra, except with the distinguishing gentle smile on her face—ambled out of the house, a bright smile lit up on her face as her eyes fell upon Takao and the kids.

“Kazunari!” she almost screamed, running towards the boy and gave him a big hug. “It’s been awhile!”

Takao brushed his head against the woman’s shoulder blades fondly, like a child and his mother. “It’s been awhile, Lora!”

Suddenly, Lora’s eyes flew wide when she caught up the green-haired male standing right in front of her. Takao noticed his mother’s bewilderment and rubbed her shoulders in a comforting manner, beaming.

“Lora, this is my master! Midorima Kiseki!”

Lora’s wrinkles deepened the moment she heard the word ‘Kiseki’. The woman tilted her head down, eyed on her shoes, and played with her fingers nervously.

Midorima gulped, it was natural for the Kiseki family to be feared of, however, the idea doesn’t sound exciting to Midorima, who was raking his head for words to speak.

“G-Good afternoon…” Midorima stammered, bowing lightly. “I don’t know there is such a beautiful cottage here, so I am glad to find this place.”

Lora gaped, stunned, her lips parted. Takao was trying to contain the laughter for Midorima’s social awkwardness.

Promptly, a motherly smile tugged up on the corner of Lora’s lips. Her fingers travelled to Midorima’s ears, sliding his green locks behind his ears. Midorima watched as the frail fingers traced over his features. A noble would usually slapped a commoner’s hand away from his face, for they found the action to be disrespectable and dirty, but Midorima stay put, for he had never felt a mother’s love ever since his family system changed.

Midorima blinked, suddenly realizing the dampness in his eyes. Dammit, he was crying?

“You seem to be a very good child,” Lora let out a chuckle. “Takao is my adopted son. This place is the orphanage, and the place where he grows up.”

Midorima’s eyes widened with disbelief, his eyes shifted back and forth from Lora to Takao. 

“Well, my parents passed away when I was just eight years old.” Takao said as an input. “My father was executed for not paying the taxes, and my mother was killed by a group of shopkeepers when she stole some leftover apples for our supper.”

Takao’s face remained juvenile despite the story he had just told in a matter-of fact tone. However, Midorima saw hot tears crinkled on Takao’s eyes.

Suddenly, the kids’ arms close hugged Takao’s knees and pouted. “Kazu-nii! I want you to teach us the dance!”

“What dance?” Takao craned his head, confused.

“The samba dance!” a little girl with pigtails squealed in excitement. “Lora says you’re good at it!”

Takao looked stunned and he flashed a frown on Lora, who smiled at him in return. Sighing, Takao leaned his arms backwards, guffawing. “All right then! Let’s get the equipment!”

The kids roared with anticipation as they scuffled beside Takao, who was walking inside the cottage to get his little ‘equipment’.

Midorima stared at everything blankly until Lora’s face snapped him from his wake.

“Takao-kun is always so good at cheering the kids!” Lora giggled, rubbing her chin. “Sometimes, I really miss him!”

Suddenly, a thunderous screech groaned from the cottage. Takao walked out with a huge sombreno on his head, and the kids followed behind him like the piper of Hamelin, pummeling on their drums that reminded Midorima of the London’s marching band.

Midorima stared at the scene with amusement, and a small smile hooked up on his lips. Lora, smiling at the taller male, stifled a laugh.

“Takao-kun really has the ability to make people smile!”

“Excuse me?” Midorima turned at the woman, confused.

“Never mind.” Lora sighed, shaking her head perplexedly.

Soon, Takao started jumping and shaking with no particular movement as the kids’ tuneless drum pummeling played on the background. Even though it was a hideous idea to pair the two factors together for a real orchestra, Midorima smiled, for it was the best music he had ever heard in his life. Most of the music exhibitions he had watched in his life consisted of frowning musicians, commanding conductors, and jittering accompanists. Even though their music sounded silk in his ears, Midorima never saw them smiled during their performance, as if the music they were playing could cast a spell or curse on the audience.

But the music he heard in the little cottage behind the slumps was like crinkling glass and the type of orchestra Kanra would stuck up her nose in the air, but Midorima couldn’t careless.

It was a tuneless music paired up with jovial laughter and giggling of Takao and the orphanage kids.

“It was beautiful.” Midorima’s tongue slipped. Realizing it, he slapped a hand against his face, hiding his warming cheeks.

Takao noticed Midorima’s curt command and approached him, grinning. “Well, I hope you’re not appalled by our performance!”

Midorima shook his head, smiling down at the servant. “No, I love it.”

Takao froze, and slowly, his eyes twinkled with sheer glee. The shorter male sauntered to the flower bank and plucked one chrysanthemum. He handed the tiny yellow bud to Midorima, who stared at the object with confusion.

“What is this?”

Takao tilted his head to the side, grinning. “This is your happiness brooch!” 

Midorima scrutinized the flower with disbelief, frowning. “Seriously?”

Despite the doubtful look on Midorima’s face, Takao’s grin never faltered. The servant scratched his chin sheepishly. “When I was younger, my mom used to tell me that the chrysanthemum flowers meant happiness. And so, when Lora took me in to the orphanage, I begged her to plant these so we could always find happiness in our cottage.”

Midorima looked stunned as he tried to register Takao’s words to his mind.

Midorima’s eyes finally softened, suspicions and doubts washed off from his face. 

“I finally found my lucky item for the day.” Midorima said, caressing the flower as gentle as possible. “Thank you, Takao.”

Hearing the green-haired male called his name for the first time, Takao stifled a laughter before he broke into tears of joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fyi, I do researched the meaning behind the chrysanthemum flowers :3
> 
> Please comment and leave kudos! Thank you!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aomine, Satsuki and Kuroko have breakfast together.
> 
> Aomine and Satsuki's dark past hinted.
> 
> Kuroko, meanwhile, had a battle with his mind; literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is quiet short and fast-paced, since I was planning to introduce a new arch ( a big arch,which is the ultimate development arch since the characters were all introduced) and I hope this opening will keep you hooked to the future chapters ^^
> 
> Please comment and tell me what you think :)
> 
> kudos!

“Thank you for coming, Tetsu-kun.” Momoi Satsuki beamed fondly at Kuroko nibbling vanilla shortcake before turning to the dark-haired male sitting beside the latter. “And you too, Dai-chan!”

Aomine shrugged, finishing his fifth cup of earl grey. “Your welcome Satsuki.”

Satsuki chuckled giddily in response. The pink-haired mistress took a large bite from her favorite chocolate mousse delightfully, chewing so loud that Aomine flashed her a disgusted look. On the other hand, Kuroko sipped his vanilla tea without a word.

“I wish all your brothers are here today!” Satsuki’s voice melted theirs silence, but she was frowning. “My subordinates made too many snacks this morning. If Mukkun was here, I think he will be able to finish everything!”

“I will, no worries.” Aomine said as input.

“You already eat way too much, Dai-chan!” Satsuki exclaimed, pouting.

“Tell that to Murasakibara during our dinner!” Aomine protested, flailing his arms exasperatedly. “Aside from one chicken leg and some fruits, all the desserts have been wolfed down by that big brat!”

“That’s because you keep complaining about your weight, Aomine-kun.” Kuroko’s voice penetrated into their conversation.

Aomine hit Kuroko’s head with his fist playfully. “Shut up! Know it all!”

Suddenly, Kuroko stood up on his seat, his chair jerked backwards with a loud screech. The teal-haired male bowed deeply before speaking. “Excuse me, I need the toilet.”

Satsuki blinked, Kuroko’s inquiry pulled her out from her daydream. “Ah!” she clasped her hand to her mouth. “The toilet is at the west corner in the second building. Do you need my escort?”

“No, I am good.” Kuroko replied. By that curt response, Kuroko stalked off from the gazebo and disappeared into the house. 

Then, awkward silence replaced his presence.

Satsuki continued chewing her chocolate cake, this time more tamed than before. Aomine, who had stopped eating, let out a loud yawn that reminded Satsuki of a moaning whale. Even though Satsuki found it intolerable that she had the urge to pointed it out, Satsuki’s lips pursed, laying down her tongue.

Aomine was surprised he didn’t receive an earful from the cherry-haired lady. Finally, the dark-haired male spoke. “What have you been daydreaming about, Satsuki?”

Satsuki’s eyes flew wide, parting her lips. “Hmm?” she hummed in response.

“Don’t ‘hmm’ me idiot.” Aomine inhaled sharply, staring at her with suspicion. “I can tell you’re holding something back, aren’t you?”

Satsuki opened and closed her mouth. Her head tilted downwards, a deep frown stained her beautiful features. “Umm…Dai-chan, I just…”

Aomine tilted his head to the side, curious. He shifted his sitting position comfortably, leaning closer to the pink-haired girl to listen.

“Y-Y-Your parents are back from France yesterday.” Satsuki stammered, her nails sunk deep to her fingers. “They t-told me, they missed you so m-much!”

Satsuki promptly squeezed her eyes shut, clutching tightly to her own fist. Aomine was now staring at her, leaning against his arms, bored.

“So?” Aomine questioned her indignantly.

“You should meet them!” Satsuki raised her voice, now standing up on her seat. “You promised to keep in touch back then when the Kiseki adopted you!”

Aomine chuckled grimly— unable to contained his laughter. “Adopt? More like sold.”

Satsuki exhaled a sharp sigh, groaning. “Oh Dai-chan!” she rolled her eyes. “You know that they sold you to Kiseki for your own good right?”

Aomine turned his eyes away from his childhood friend, grunting in response.

“You should know you’re not the only one who gets sold to a rich noble!” Satsuki’s voice faltered, on the verge of breaking. She blinked as a bead of tear trickled down her cheek. “What happen Dai-chan? I miss my family too!”

A pained expression painted on Aomine’s face. The dark-haired male shot up from his seat and folded his arms around Satsuki, petting her head with his free hand. He stroked her pink head gently while murmuring a roundabout of apology. Finally, Aomine rested his chin over Satsuki’s head, whispering.

“Have you seen your family since then?”

Satsuki nodded. Aomine could tell she was smiling. “Only once. I can’t forgive them either, but it’s my family after all.”

Aomine nodded. He took Satsuki by her arms and squeezed them gently. “Then Satsuki, accompany me to meet them this afternoon.”

Satsuki’s eyes widened, now twinkling with tears of joy. She jumped to the taller male and close hugged him, sniffing and sobbing loudly like a crying child. Aomine laughed good-naturedly. “Well, as long as Kanra-mama never finds out, we’re cool.”

A fond smile decorated Satsuki’s lips. For awhile later, her arms left the taller male, and Aomine fished a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her. The pink-haired lady accepted it with gratitude as she timidly wiped off the tears from her eyes.

“Speaking of it Dai-chan,” Satsuki said, brushing the cloth against her cheeks. “Do you remember Tetsu-kun’s childhood?”

Aomine’s parted his lips, suddenly looking bewildered. His expression conflicted between confusion and disbelief, but in the end, a pained expression flashed across his features. 

“Speaking of it.” Aomine’s eyes fixed to his shoes, hands thrust into his pocket. “I don’t remember it either. Tetsu himself doesn’t even remember.”

Hearing Aomine’s genuine, downhearted statement, she mirrored the same expression as Aomine. Folding her hands like a prayer, Momoi finally spoke grimly. “I feel sorry for Tetsu, and I don’t think he’s coming back either.”

Momoi said as she nodded her head towards the empty chair in the middle of them. Aomine, despite the curiosity for his brother’s whereabouts, nodded in agreement, frowning.

* * *

Kuroko never went to the bathroom.

The teal-haired male scuffled hurriedly towards the entrance of the Momoi’s household. Even though he had passed a few droopy eyed and yawning bodyguards on the way, none of them took him into consent as drowsiness had dominated their lazy little heads, and their minds were too slow to care about the phantom’s escape.

Kuroko knew well every time they had tea in the Momoi’s household, Aomine and Satsuki would always discuss about their childhood matters, which usually ended up involving screaming and crying and yelling which would spiked Kuroko’s heart with sheer bitterness. But it seemed like today’s discussion was quite calm and composed, since the phantom didn’t heard any high-pitched screaming tearing from their throats.

Good for them.

As Kuroko scurried hastily from the Momoi’s household, his relentless panting breath accompanied him. This was not the first time Kuroko escaped. When there was discussion about childhood involved, Kuroko’s head would recoil in pain, as if a venom snake meandered towards his core and close hugged his brain with its scaly body. Suddenly, Kuroko’s knees met the ground, followed by his trembling hands, and finally his head tilted downwards, fighting against gravity to prevent his head from falling.

Kuroko screamed.

Blood throbbed on his head, and his heart hammered against his chest violently. His breath raged, panting and wheezing and moaning. His arms flailed like a ragged doll, his feet kicking in the air. 

Get a grip. He was used to this. Ever since he was young, these migraines always disrupted his mind out of the blue, and Kuroko would always try his best in order for his brothers not to see him in this state. 

Then the worse happened. Flashes of images drifted into his mind and shrunk away in milliseconds, replacing his vision with grey, monochrome images that Kuroko could barely grip his sanity. His screaming peaked, tears threatened to spill from his eyes. Well, they already were.

Suddenly in the midst of this turmoil, he heard approaching footsteps booming towards his direction. Kuroko yelled and recoiled when hands started gripping him. 

_“Tetsuya!”_

Kuroko wheezed, cloudy fog painted his vision. The sharp pain in his head arched every second, and slowly, it dominated his senses—vision, hearing, scent, and smell. For the moment, Kuroko saw a hint of dark red hair with a pair of identical crimson irises before he was wrapped by soundless darkness. 

This was not the first time he had passed out like this.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko wakes up in the Kagami Household. Yukio asked Kise for an impossible proposal. Kanra has a dark secret to tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY FOR THE LONG UPDATE.  
> Exams are rolling up and I have no time to update. Even though exams are still continuing, I decide to write this instead because I want to open a new arch.
> 
> Please tell me what you think of this chapter!

Kuroko moaned when consciousness finally brimmed into his senses.

He squeezed and opened his eyes, squinting from the sharp light penetrating his vision. Everything was blurry for a while until Kuroko could make out the faint, shade of red hovering above his head.

“Tetsuya, you’re awake!” 

Kuroko’s lips parted, and his face trapped with a fazed expression, as if he’s trying to register the events folding before him. After recollecting the events in his head, Kuroko jerked into a sudden sitting position before a cold pang needled his brain. Kuroko groaned, rubbing his temples violently.

“Tetsuya!” the same voice hollered in panic.

Suddenly, Kuroko felt a pair of strong arms engulfing his waist, gently and carefully caressed his trembling body, miraculously soothing his soul. Kuroko instinctively grabbed his holder’s shoulder like an anchor.

“Tetsuya, it’s just me!”

Kuroko froze, and his eyes flew wide when Kagami Taiga’s face finally dominated his fuzzy visions. Like a magic spell, all of the sharp pain in his head faded. Kuroko gaped, his fingers ghosted over Taiga’s cheeks, as if he’s trying to confirm his identity with the touch, like a blind man.

“Kagami-kun?”

“Yes it’s me, my love.” Taiga cupped Kuroko’s pale bleached cheeks and leaned in closer, giving him a small peck on the lips. 

Kuroko responded to the gesture and parted his lips wider to let in Taiga’s tongue slides in to his chamber. His head was in shambles; the soreness in his head was slowly returning, but the intense throbbing in his chest refrained the ache from coming back, like a white blood cell battling against a virus.

After their small make out session, Taiga released Kuroko and licked his drool from the corners of his lips before swallowing it. Kuroko winced, somehow fretted by the unusual sexual encounter. He wanted to yank Taiga’s royal garments and stripped them off and have him for himself. A sweet moan escaped his throat as Taiga traced his fingers over his neck.

“I know your lust towards me is getting hard to resist, but don’t worry; it’s mutual.” 

Kuroko jolted and gripped the sheets to cover his body, pouting at the taller male, who chuckled in return.

“Don’t worry we won’t do it now. I know you just wake up and all,” Taiga said, running his fingers across his hair. “But geez, I was surprised when you passed out just now.”

Kuroko slowly sat up from the bed and tilted his head downwards, tightening his frown. This was not the first time he had the mysterious migraine; he had always had it whenever his siblings mentioned about their past or any similar occurrence that triggers his mind to be curious about his background. 

“I have this thing for a while now,” Kuroko muttered to particularly no one. “When Aomine or Kise talks about their happy backgrounds before they join the Kiseki, I was always curious. Where do I come from? Who am I?”

Taiga shrugged, arching his eyebrows. “So…it’s like an amnesia?”

“It’s more like my brain is blocked when I try to reach for the information.” 

Suddenly, Taiga’s jaw clenched and curled his hands into fist. He mumbled darkly under his breath. “The Kiseki…. they have gone too far.”

“My pardon?”

Taiga flashed a knowing smile to his mate and ruffled Kuroko’s messy bedhead in a brotherly manner. He spoke with an all-knowing tone. “Nah, it’s nothing. Come on, you need to get up. Your bedhead is too cute to resist.”

Before Kuroko could react, somebody knocked the door. Taiga ushered whomever outside to come and the door slightly swung open with a low creak. Before them, a tall woman—probably in her thirties—tiptoed into the room. 

A wide grin split on his face as his eyes fell upon the woman’s presence. “Ah, it’s just you Shiro!”

Kuroko’s eyes battled back and forth between Taiga and the silver-haired woman. A neat frown curled up on his lips, speculating that this woman was probably Taiga’s girlfriend or spouse or even fiancée; Kuroko felt betrayed for a second before the silver-haired woman spoke brightly.

“He finally woke up! That’s good for you, Taiga-sama.” The woman bowed and smiled fondly at the two male, especially at Kuroko.

Taiga hopped from his bed and messaged Shiro on the shoulder. Shiro chuckled before she gave Taiga a friendly pat on the back. Taiga, who figured his lover would feel ignored, tugged Shiro’s arms and gestured her closer to the teal-haired male, who was staring at them.

“Tetsuya, this is one of the Kagami Mansion’s maids, Shiro! She has been taking care of me since I was a child, so it’s not a surprise if she is like my sister!”

Shiro folded her hands on her hips. “Hmm? You still consider me as a sister? I will be forty this year, Taiga-sama!”

Taiga let out a bellowing laughter and winked at the maid. “Well, even though you’re slightly younger than my mom. All right then, I need to meet up my mom before she give me an earful about bringing a lovely stranger to the house.”

The red-haired male slightly turned to Kuroko and gave him a seducing wink. Kuroko stifled, his face flushed red. Shiro’s face inflated, trying to hold her laughter as Taiga breezed passed her and kneeled down beside the teal-haired male and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips.

“Stay.” Taiga commanded curtly. He traced his hands all over Kuroko’s messy hair fondly before he got up and left the room, swinging the door shut behind him.

Now, Kuroko was left all alone with the estate’s maid.

“Well, Kuroko-sama!” Shiro called him with her upbeat voice. “I will be back in a minute! I will get some towel to cool your head.”

Kuroko’s eyes widened and shook his head smiling. “Ah, Shiro-san. You don’t have to go all the trouble for me, thanks.” 

By Kuroko’s statement, a frown curled up on her lips. Huffing, Shiro folded her hands on her hips, stiffed her shoulders and tried to look upset, which failed horrible to Kuroko’s amusement. Nonetheless, the silver-haired maiden stalked off closer to the teal-haired male and planted herself on the bed beside him. 

Uneasiness and confusion swum on Kuroko’s head; the maid was being too close to him. Not that Kuroko mind, but this woman was a part of the Kagami estate, and according to his older brother Kise, he should have never associated with anyone from the Kagami, because of the taboo issue about his grandparents.

The thought send a wave of jitteriness up his spine, but Kuroko clenched his teeth altogether, balling his hands into fist. 

But all the negative thoughts about the Kagami vanished away when Shiro’s hands stroke Kuroko’s forehead. Her face looked thoughtful as her warm fingertips ghosting over Kuroko’s temples. The teal-haired male gaped, having the urge to hold her arms tight, for it’s been awhile Kuroko had felt this kind of warmness.  
“You can grip my other hand if you want.” Shiro suddenly spoke, breaking him out of his reverie.

Kuroko gasped inwardly. How in the world she knew what he was thinking? Instead of questioning it further, Kuroko shifted his gaze towards Shiro’s vacant hand laid by the bed. His mind battled whether he should reached out his freezing hands towards her bonfire ones; she was just a maid for goodness sake and not a young one either, but her baby like face could deceive anyone.

As Kuroko’s fingers stiffly made it’s way closer to Shiro’s hands, Shiro yanked his hands immediately and intertwined their fingers together, sharing the next silence with each other’s warmth. 

“Your hands are freezing.” Shiro jutted her lips upwards. “This is really bad! I need to make some tea for you!”

“Nah, I’m fine touching our hands like this.” Kuroko smiled gently at the woman. “Your hand…somehow it’s so warm. It’s more warmer than mother.”

A painful look flashed across her young features as Shiro clasped her hand to her mouth. “Your mom? You mean Kiseki Kanra?”

Kuroko nodded solemnly. “When I’m cold, mom never comes in to my room to comfort me. Sometimes it has to be Kise-nii or Teppei-san. If I hold her hand, it was somehow…cold.”

Shiro shied her gaze away from Kuroko. Tilting her head downwards, Kuroko could barely make out her expression as her thick, white bangs cascaded all over her face. Suddenly, Shiro’s bright expression emerged from the shades.

“Hmph!” Shiro hummed, hitting her chest with her fist. “Even though I never have an experience to be a mother, I am more motherly than your mother! I’m so honored!”

Kuroko suddenly broke into a fit of laughter. “You’re a fun person, Shiro-san. By the way, have you ever got married?”

Shiro’s brows arched and poked her chin thoughtfully. “Well I do have a husband. He’s currently with the Head of the Kagami in Britain for business. The Kagami treated our family very well.”

Kuroko nodded in acknowledgment, his smile grew wider by every second. “Then if you have a child, I think the Kagami will take care of it too.”

Shiro was silent for a moment before speaking. “Yeah, they did.”

“They did?” Kuroko craned his head, curious.

“Wait! I never got pregnant yet! Never mind!” Shiro raked her head in frustration and let out a high-pitched groan. 

Kuroko blinked in confusion, but he knew pressing the question further wouldn’t lead him anywhere. Instead, he pulled the covers of his sheet closer to his body, sinking into slumber. 

Shiro aided him setting his pillows and sat by the bed until Kuroko fell asleep. As Kuroko’s light snores filled in the room, Shiro shifted herself closer towards the boy and caressed Kuroko’s cheeks carefully, as if he was made of porcelain.

A bead of tear escaped from her eyes, flowing down passing her chin. Shiro pinched her lips tight, trying to minimize the sound of her sobbing, which was slowly rising in volume, loud enough to wake the boy before her. 

“Man, he up grew to be so beautiful,” Shiro whispered, smiling. “The Kiseki kept their word…even though Kanra-chan changed a lot, I know she is still a good person at heart.”

A light chuckle bubbled up on her lips, and her tears melted into the latter, letting her to taste the saltiness of her pain. She grasped Kuroko’s cheeks firmly between her fingers, messaging them as gently as possible, like an angel’s touch.

“How is your life in the Kiseki Household, Tetsuya?”

* * *

  
  
“Man! I’m stuffed!” Kise bellowed, rubbing his inflated belly. “Your parents’ snacks are always the best, Yukio-chi!”

Yukio smiled triumphantly in response. “Darn right Kise! My mom’s cooking is the best!”

Kise leaned his chin on his hands and put on a distant smile. “Eh, I wonder how it feels to have a mother to cook for you.”

Yukio froze. He shifted his eyes towards Kise, looking up and the blonde, who was pulling a fake smile on his face. Anyone could always fell into Kise’s trick to hide his emotions, but being Kise’s best friend for many years, Yukio could read Kise like a book; it’s pretty simple really—if Kise’s protruding eyelids wilted, that means the blond was restraining the painful feeling heaving on his chest. 

“Kise, if you want to meet your parents, you know I can always contact them.” Yukio said, nibbling his bland chocolate biscuit. 

Kise’s eyes widened, shocked by the fact his best friend was reciting the desires reverberating in his heart. He gave Yukio a grateful smile as he spoke.

“Nah, I just met mother last week. I’m gonna be fine!”

“The Kasamatsu family is currently under the debt of the Kiseki.” Yukio spoke in a business-like manner, folding his arms. “If not for the latter, I can always overthrow Mistress Kanra anytime.”

Kise’s eyes flew wide in horror and jolted on his seat. “Yukio-chi! Don’t!”

“Father is sick,” Yukio spitted out, his fist tightened, digging his nails into his skin. “It’s just a matter of time before I take over.”

Kise shook his head disapprovingly, his frown deepened. “No Yukio-chi!” his voice quavered, in sync with his trembling, frozen feet. “Please don’t speak like that! This doesn’t sound like you! Why would you go so far for me? I thought you’re always pissed with me!”

Yukio craned his head downwards, eyes on his shoes. He tapped his feet rhythmically as his plaid face slowly folded into a serious expression, as if he was reminiscing a decision that would affect the future of his family. Kise’s eyes flicked up and down on Yukio’s tapping feet and stern expression, anxiety and confusion swum on his eyes.

After a long moment of silence, Yukio finally spoke. “Lend your ears Kise, I have something important to say.”

Kise paused biting his lips and slowly looked up at his best friend, meeting him in the eye. He nodded his head, nudging Yukio to continue.

After clearing his throat, Yukio finally said it with an unfazed expression. “Will you marry me, Kise?”

* * *

  
  
Kanra, as usual, stormed in the mansion with an abominable attitude. She held her head high as her heels clicked and echoed impatiently throughout the golden premises. She exhaled a sharp sigh and cursed before her husband’s furious voice escalated her anger even more.

“Kanra!” Kazuto’s kind voice was stained with sheer anger and venom. “For the last time, I will never agree with your idea!”

Kanra clicked her tongue in irritation and snapped her head backwards, flashing a bitter glare to her fuming husband. “Oh come on dear! You know our family is still in financial crisis! Marriage is definitely a good idea!”

“Oh in the name of Christ,” Kazuto countered, rubbing the bridge of his nose. “First, you have taken their freedom by separating them from their own parents! Now you want them to marry with the people they never know? You’re worst than a ratchet whore, Kanra!”

Kanra’s eyes slowly widened as she wheeled closer to he husband and gave him a loud slap on the face. Kazuto flinched, but he’s silent. He traced his fingers over his reddening cheeks, his jaw tightened.

“Murasakibara is the least important out of the six!” Kanra flailed her arms, her voice crumbled. “Well Shintaro is, considering he is your only blood heir. It will be alright for us to send Murasakibara for marriage!” 

Kazuto heaved a deep sigh before he spoke. “You’re going to wed him to a MAN Kanra, a man out of all people. I want my son to be straight.”

“It’s not like we have a choice.” Kanra said matter-of-factly, rolling her eyes.

“Not to mention, Murasakibara is actually your nephew!” Kazuto added, exhaustion brimmed in his voice. “Your brother Kasuka won’t be happy about it.”

“I don’t give a shit about that bastard!” Kanra gripped her husband’s shoulders, yanking him on the collar. “He left me…He cheated on me…He is not my brother!”

Kazuto’s eyes were now blazing with indignation. He finally screamed to the top of his voice. “Kanra, I thought we’ve been through this!”

Before Kanra could burst into tears, the latter stormed out of the living room and trudged to her bedroom, leaving her husband alone in the open with anger. As her heels clicked restlessly against the wooden floor, Kanra sniffed and sobbed on her handkerchief, paired by her constant high-pitched hiccups and snots running out of her nose.

“ _I know I’m not a good mother or wife or whatever, I am a plain, selfish bitch and all. I know I lied and lied and treated my sons like shit. I know I betrayed everyone and all but…_ ” Kanra mumbled under her breath, gripping her throbbing temples. “I just want to save the Kiseki from financial crisis! Is that a mistake?”

Suddenly, the woman sunk to her knees and started screaming and crying like a little child. She banged her head against the closest wall, trying to press out blood from her temples. 

“Mom, are you alright?”

Kanra stifled a gasp when her eyes fell upon her second youngest son, Akashi, looking at her with a sympathetic look on his face. 

“Akashi.” Kanra promptly wiped her eyes with the hem of her dress. “I am fine son, now get back to your room and get out of my sight.”

Akashi bit his tongue and messaged his mother fondly on the shoulder. “No mom, you’re unwell. It’s my responsibility to take care of your well-being.”

Kanra slapped Akashi’s hands out of her body, as if his hand had been contaminated with contagious diseases. “Let me go, Akashi!” she winced tearfully. “Don’t be so nice to me! Nobody does!”

“As much as I would love to hate you,” Akashi’s voice trailed brazenly, his heterochromatic eyes glowed with pride. “I can’t, because you’re my mother.” 

Kanra chuckled darkly before speaking. “Come on, I thought you’re better than that Akashi. I might be your mother, but I am not your _real_ mother. Get that?”

Akashi was silent before speaking. “It’s still my responsibility. That’s why you take me in from the Akashi household, hmm?”

Kanra stared at him for a moment before she extended her arms for an embrace, now sobbing and sniffing all over Akashi’s expensive vest. Akashi’s eyes widened, looked taken aback. He traced his hands over Kanra’s trembling shoulders fondly.

“What’s your real name again?” Kanra asked softly.

“Seijuurou, mother.”

Kanra’s sobbing subsided, and silence fell over them before she started speaking in a gentle, motherly voice.

“Sei.” She swept a lock of her son’s hair behind his ear. “I am really happy to adopt you as a son. Please promise me one thing: Please don’t abandon me like the others.”

It was a selfish request coming from a hypocrite like Kanra, but nonetheless, Akashi smiled and looked his mother as if she was an angel god had sent him. 

“Yes I will never leave you, mother.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi & Kanra. Kuroko & Shiro. A mysterious conversation dwells between them. On the other hand, Midorima has realized that even lucky items will never make him run away from his curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long update. I hope I don't make you confuse by the family talk. Sorry no romance lately, but trust me, next week is going to be SMUTTY and a hint of feels ^^

Placing his mother carefully on his bed, Akashi drew a chair from the vanity desk and sunk to the latter. He placed his chin against his folded hands. His heterochromatic eyes traced over the pale, delicate features of Kanra, who was fast asleep, her chest steadily rose and fell.

“Mother…” he said in a low voice. He pressed the back of his palms against Kanra’s icy cheeks warily.

Kanra stirred. Slowly, her eyelashes fluttered, widening her exhausted eyes. The dark circles underneath had gone swollen, as if she had been crying. Akashi didn’t ask; he knew it was a rhetorical question.

Kanra’s weary eyes softened when her gaze fell upon the red haired male. Her strained face melted into a smile. “Akashi, how long have I been asleep?”

Akashi kneaded his mother’s shoulders helpfully. “You barely mother. You just fell asleep for less than five minutes.”

“Oh, it’s already good enough.”

“No, it’s not.” Akashi promptly stood up and pulled up the white covers to cover her body. “You seems so tired mother, please sleep for at least an hour.”

Kanra comfortably sunk her head into the pillow. Exhaling a relieved sigh, she gingerly grabbed the covers closer to her body, as if there were worms or stains hanging around in the spotless cloth. As Kanra’s eyelids slowly wilted, Akashi hauled from his seat and left the room. However a few minutes later, his footsteps clicked and echoed outside the door, and the red-haired male stormed back into the room with a teapot and cup. He placed them above the desk lamp beside the bed.

Kanra’s eyes never left him as she trained her gaze on her second youngest son, who was carefully pouring the spearmint-scented tea into the teacup. The hot, whipping air brewed from the tiny mug. 

As Akashi placed the mug against the dessert plate and held it to her, Kanra stared at the tea longingly before speaking.

“Son, why are you so kind to me?”

Akashi looked baffled, yet his voice trailed calmly. “Because I am your son, obviously.”

“I am not your _real_ mother.” Kanra’s nails sunk to the sheets, pulling them tightly closer to her. “I forced you boys into marriages and all those kinds of royal etiquette practices.”

“Well, you’re doing that for our own good.” Akashi said curtly, placing the tea back to the table; he knew Kanra was too stubborn to accept his service.

Kanra sucked in a deep breath before exhaling sharply. “I thought you’re better than that.” she said indignantly.

“I thought you’re a self-centered woman.” Akashi admitted without any shred of guilt in his voice. “I never thought you reconsider your actions towards my brothers and father.”

Akashi expected the woman to be furious, but to his bewilderment, Kanra’s eyes warmed and shiny droplets of tears escaped from his eyes. Akashi thought this was the last thing that would happened.

“I…” Kanra stifled, wiping the tears with her hands. “I don’t know how it feels like to have a child of my own.”

Akashi tilted his head to the side, slightly intrigued by her words. “You never have one, mother?”

Something flicked behind Kanra’s eyes, but she lower her lids so quickly that Akashi thought he had imagined it. “Well…yes, but…no I never have one. Well I do, but I abandoned him.”

Despite the abnormal scenario from her words, Akashi’s cool face unaltered. “Abandoned it? How?”

“I just don’t think he deserved to be in this world. I mean… I am not ready to have a child back then. He will suffer because he was unwanted.”

Akashi was silent for a moment before she spoke again. “I see, well do you think he is alright? Whatever he is now?”

Kanra’s tight frown softened into a fond smile, just like a real mother. “I hope he is living a peaceful live in the commoners’ area. He doesn’t have to be a noble, at least he has a family that he deserved.”

Akashi looked taken aback by Kanra’s words. The teen instinctively took a step back. Kanra’s eyes glowed, noticing the gesture. Slowly, her lips bubbled up to laughter.

“Why? Are you surprised because I sound so kind?”

“Exactly, mother.” Akashi actually laughed with her.

Kanra curled on her bed and took a deep, long yawn. Before that, she took the cooling spearmint tea from the desk and sipped gracefully

“I hope he is somewhere I can find him.” Kanra’s voice trailed distantly with bitter regret that Akashi was able to sympathize with.

Akashi played with his thumbs and said helpfully. “You never know mother. What if he is a lot closer than you ever thought of?”

This time Kanra chuckled a bubbled laughter. “I hope so.”

* * *

  
  
Kuroko stepped out from the warm shower in Kagami’s room. The bluenette was raking his drenched hair furiously until Shiro appeared out of nowhere, carrying a towel and a new set of clothes.

“Oh in the name of…” Shiro inhaled deeply before slapping Kuroko’s hands from his hair. “Please Kuroko Kiseki-sama! I will get the comb for you!”

Kuroko felt puzzled by Shiro’s inappropriate behavior, but he contemplated to get used to it; Kuroko thought he might yearn for Shiro’s presence on in awhile. 

“I am sorry.” Kuroko apologized curtly, smiling at her.

Shiro flashed him a glare, but then it was quickly replaced by one of her bright grins. She ushered Kuroko to the vanity desk and started running the royal comb against Kuroko’s smooth, slippery and wet hair.

As Shiro violently untangled Kuroko’s hair with her comb, Kuroko winced and meowed in pain, but Shiro was too kind to ignore it. The white-haired woman huffed sharply and grimaced.

“Did you ever brush your hair?” her voice trailed with irritation, which reminded of Kuroko when one of his siblings tripped over Midorima’s raccoon statues.

“Only when Kise-nii wants to do it for me.” 

“What about your mother?”

“Barely.”

“Oh such mother!” Shiro flew her arms wide and continued battling with Kuroko’s hair, this time twice more violent.

Kuroko laughed for a second before he yelped indignantly. “ _Ow! It hurts!_ Please calm down for awhile, Shiro-san!”

“I don’t care, I am going to trim your hair.” Shiro said, ignoring him.

“No please no!”

After a few rounds of pulling Kuroko’s hair and her son’s constant moaning, silence quickly accompanied them as Shiro traced the comb against Kuroko’s hair, which was as silky as a cloth. 

“Shiro-san, can I ask you a question?” Kuroko’s voice trailed indifferently.

Shiro hummed. “Yes?”

“Did the Kagami family treat you well?”

Shiro nodded with enthusiasm, and her eyes glowed with sheer fondness towards the latter subject. “I told you! The Kagami family has been hiring my husband and me for years! The queen and me are like sisters you know! She says if I have a child, she wants Taiga to marry her!”

Kuroko’s mind wandered to a scenario when Kanra was talking with a normal slave in a friendly way as if they were old friends—laughing and chattering away. The scene was endearingly beautiful but shockingly impossible in the same way. The thought sent cold chills up and down his spine.

“My mother keeps telling us to stay away from the Kagami family.” Kuroko said in a sad tone. “My brother too. The whole nobles of the country say the same thing. I am convinced that the Kagamis are good people by how you describe them, so why?”

Shiro’s face torn as the comb slipped from her fingers. She pinched her lips, tilting her head downwards, trying to hide her expression. The white bangs fell over her forehead shaded her face.

“It’s a lie. Because of Kanra.”

“Huh?”

“Yes the Kagami did something that disrupt our reputation, but it happened decades ago! Kanra brought it up when she had the chance because of that incident! She lied to you children about Kazuto’s parents!”

Kuroko felt his fingers trembled. Shiro—the servant of the Kagami institute, a good-natured woman who was also an airhead, was talking as if she knew Kazuto and Kanra not as leader of a household but as someone she knew. Friends. Kuroko felt a dread of horror lurching on his stomach. 

Shiro blinked in bewilderment. She quickly sank to her feet; the heel of her knees touched the ground.

“I’m sorry!” she clasped her hands against her face. “I said too much! I shouldn’t have said it!”

Kuroko promptly planted himself beside her and caressed her back gently. “Please, don’t feel guilty if you spoke the truth.”

Shiro turned to Kuroko; the anxiety never left her eyes. To Kuroko’s shock, the woman threw her arms around Kuroko’s waist, sobbing and sniffing on his new robes.

“That _bitch…_ ” Shiro sniffed, gripping Kuroko’s body like an anchor. “She lied to everyone just to cover her shame!”

“Do you by any chance know my mother?”

Shiro looked at Kuroko accusingly, but then her strained expression mellowed. Her voice trailed tiredly. “Yes, we used to be friends. All of us.”

“All…of us?” Kuroko’s eyes flew wide, the curiosity in his mind flicked brighter than ever like clapping lightning.

Shiro casted her son a ghostly smile and stroke Kuroko’s cheeks. “Well, it’s a forbidden story. We make a promise to never tell our sons, for Kanra’s sake.”

Kuroko flinched as a spasm of realization brimmed his face. His voice trailed brokenly. “We? Our sons…did you mean…”

“Yes, the Generations of Miracles.” Shiro forced out her smile.

* * *

  
  
Midorima studied the chrysanthemum flower for the umpteenth time. He was sure his fingers had drained the life out of it. Poor thing.

He graced his hand over the little bud looping around his ring finger; Midorima never thought his lucky item could bring a smile to his face. Usually, the lucky items were just for the sake of formality or mandatory, like it or not, he needed to carry around the lucky item everyday no matter how heavy or tedious it was.

But today’s lucky item was small, simple and reminded Midorima of the good old days when his late mother was alive. 

Speaking of dead mothers, the face of laughing and bubbly Takao drifted into his mind. According to him, the latter servant had lost his parents in the past and had been under the care of the orphanage in the slums ever since.

Midorima thought he wanted to talk to Takao more about it, but part of him knew there was more reason than that just to meet with the servant.

Suddenly, a myriad of different shades of red bloomed on his face. Midorima grunted, fixing his glasses immediately before the face of the shorty joker dominated every neurone on his brain. Takao was a male for goddamn sake—Midorima didn’t need more of Kanra’s stamp of disapproval.

Well, he was going to find Takao—Soon. He wanted to discuss about the loss of their mothers and how they coped with life after; that’s all. 

But part of him wanted to get to know Takao better.

As Midorima tried to brush of the thought of Takao by staring at the raccoon statues by the hallway, Kazuto appeared from his room and quirked his brows when his son hung around the ceramic statues he had seen almost every day in his life.

“What’s wrong son?”

Midorima yelped, jerking his head backwards. “You are surprising me, father.”

“Come on, call me daddy.” Kazuto winked; Midorima shivered, it reminded him of a certain pedophile.

“Absolutely not.” Midorima avoided his gaze, straightening his glasses. “It will offend the other brothers.”

Kazuto ignored him, and a serious expression folded in his face, replacing his placid, fatherly features. “By the way Midorima, there is something I would like to ask you.”

“Speak.” Midorima ordered curtly.

Kazuto grunted in acknowledgement. For a moment, a misery expression drifted across his face, as if he had seen a corpse. Color had drained from his face as he spoke to his son brazenly.

“As my son who had my blood running in your veins, I want you to take a spouse and declare your wedding by next week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment below and tell me what you think! Thanks for reading~!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise revealed his past.   
> Kise's dark side revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this chapter is not the smut like I promised!   
> This chapter focuses on Kise's past.

Kise remembered the first time he was adopted into the Kiseki Household.

It all started when his biological parents— Kise Keichi and Hana— started to act weird in front of Kise. Usually, his mother would take him to bed and told him bedtime stories until the little blonde fell asleep, but one night when his mother was supposed to continue the story of the turtle and hare, she suddenly threw her arms around Kise and ranted how much she loved him. Kise simply nodded and murmured ‘I know mommy, I love you too.’ This happened every night, yet Kise didn’t find anything out of the ordinary.

Usually during nighttime, Kise could hear his parents’ fun and flamboyant conversation in the dining room, peppered with laughter and giggle that brought a smile to his face and let him sleep in peace. But that night was different; the new silence alarmed him. He couldn’t hear anything except their low murmurs and whispers, and his mother’s sobbing even. Kise thought they had gotten into a fight, but he never heard his father’s screaming, in fact the blonde presumed the latter had cried with his wife.

The next day, Kise was dragged to the Kiseki Household. 

The blonde kicked and screamed when Kiseki Kanra nonchalantly dragged him into the mansion. He didn’t have any time to regain his footing and travelled to his new home while shredded against the ground. 

He never stopped yelling for his mother’s name. He didn’t even have any time to say goodbye. The moment he woke up from a deep sleep, a young, frilly woman with strong perfume dragged him out of bed and claimed to be his mother. The last thing Kise had seen was his parents remained crying and sobbing as they did nothing but watched their son being dragged by a stranger.

The Kiseki Mansion was a grand one, Kise admitted. He was glad he could get all the toys and food he wanted, but he wanted nothing but the familiar embrace of his mother and father. 

Kise never loved Kanra, even one bit. No, he never loved the Kiseki family at all, because this family was fifty shades fucked up.

When Kise stepped his foot into the mansion for the first time, the head of the household, Kazuto Kiseki, greeted him. Compared to Kanra, Kazuto’s eyes were filled with sheer kindness and warmth, and pain, Kise added. Behind the older male’s feet, a boy around his age peered at the blonde with a conflicting gaze. Whether it was curiosity or terror, Kise couldn’t tell; at least the Kise could tell the boy was horrified by his presence like he was.

Kise presumed that little boy was the child of the household, considering he had his father’s lush-green hair.

Or so that’s what he thought.

Kanra breezed passed him and yanked the little green boy by the collar before lashing her hand across his face. The little boy stifled a gasp, rubbing his reddening cheeks. To Kise’s wild dismay, Kazuto stayed still and tilted his head downwards with a deep frown instead of stopping his demented wife.

“Where are your manners, Midorima?” Kanra’s voice trailed with fuming anger, her eyes blazed with rage. “Say hello to your new brother!”

Midorima kneaded his glowing cheek and bit his lip, trying to hold the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. What came out was a pathetic whimper.

Kise’s eyes widened in disbelief and horror—not only this woman had a headstrong, condescending attitude, but she was a horrible mother. Kise figured she was Midorima’s stepmother, but why did Kazuto just stood there and did nothing?

Kise shook his head sadly; looks like he needed to say goodbye to his good, old days.

“Kise darling, are you alright?” Kanra suddenly approached him in a worried tone. She kneeled down beside him and smoothed her hands across his cheeks. “You look so pale.”

Kise gasped inwardly. He stole a glance to Midorima, who was shooting a venomous glare at Kise as if his stare could kill. It killed Kise in the inside as the blond realized how evident this misplaced affection was.

“I am fine.” Kise said weakly. “Get your hands off me, witch.”

Kanra gasped dramatically and tore her hands away from the blond. At first, her eyes glowed with incredulity and irritation, meeting with Kise’s empty eyes. The blonde anticipated her snap and fury, but to his chagrin, a wide smile curved on her lips as she threw her arms around the blonde.

“Oh Kise my sweetheart, you inherited all of Hana’s beauty,” She cooed, kneading Kise’s thick, gold locks with her skinny fingers. “Don’t worry honey, mama will treat you well. I will give you everything you want!”

Kaleidoscopic images of overpriced, plastic toys and fancy food swirled around Kise’s head—it’s a tempting offer. But, Kise never faltered and pierced her with a colder gaze.

Ever since then, Kise was officially labeled as the first son of Kiseki. It turned out that Midorima was a year younger than him, so he was forced to be Midorima’s big brother.

His nights were lonely and cold without his mother’s bedtime stories. Kise spent his nights curled up on his blanket and cried himself to sleep. Kazuto rarely showed up, and Midorima hardly said a word since the blonde was part of his family tree.   
Dinnertime was always a nightmare. Everybody ate in silence, and sometimes Kanra touched and caressed his cheeks, mulling how much she loved him, to Kise’s distaste. Conversely, the woman kept snapping at Midorima for no apparent reason. The green-haired male was immune to this and simply continued his meal in silence.

But the worst of all, Kise never heard anything from his parents.

As days went by, the Kiseki children started accumulating. Sometimes, Kanra would come back home with thrashing and yelling children, as if this house was the biggest kidnapping agency. Every night, the house was haunted with the noise of crying children instead of the grave silence Kise had gotten used to. 

But then one day, Kise met Kasamatsu Yukio.

Yukio Kasamatsu was the only son of the current heir of the Kasamatsu family, Aoba Kasamatsu. Aoba and Kazuto were both business partners and best friends. Whenever Aoba dropped by to the Kiseki to play chess or simply hang around with his best friend, he would bring his only son to the mansion.

Yukio didn’t get along with anybody in the Kiseki household in particular, especially Kise, who gave him a sour glare the moment their eyes met. Deep down, Kise envied Yukio, who was the son of a rich family and have loving real parents. Kise even respected Aoba despite his aversion towards his son.

One eventful afternoon, Yukio perched himself on the stool at the gazebo in the Kiseki mansion. He was doodling furiously on a white paper with his new art kit his father had given to him for his birthday last week. The gazebo had been Kise’s territory, so it was unfortunate for the little boy when Kise happened to wander around the gazebo in that afternoon.

“Are you splaying cheap crayons to my table?” Kise appeared behind him with folded arms, eyes narrowed at the raven-haired, who ignored him.

“This art kit is not cheap.” Yukio said curtly. “You can join me if you like.”

“Oh in the name of, open your eyes parasite!” Kise hollered, snatching the paper Yukio had been doodling and crumpled it to a ball. “You only know how to chill at people’s home and don’t even know how it feels to have a step-parent!”

Yukio stared at the crumpled paper calmly. He spoke. “Why don’t you look at it?”

“Huh?” Kise asked incredulously, thinking he had misheard.

“Open it.”

After a moment of hesitation, the blond opened the paper viciously and was surprised to see a drawing of a little short blond with red-crayon marks as the tears in his eyes. Despite the horrifying image, a smiling loop sketched on the blonde’s face.

“I draw you.” Yukio said. “You’re hurting.”

“Shut up!”

Yukio exhaled sharply and actually looked irritated. “You are a coward, Kise Ryota. You never consider to fight back against your parents and let them control you like a weakling.”

Kise was taken aback by the statement and bumped his shoulder against the marble stone behind him. Not only Yukio was stating a fact, the boy also knew his original name. How on earth?

“Who are you?” Kise whimpered, pointing accusingly at the boy.

“Kise Keichi and Hana works in the Kasamatsu Household as my father’s escorts.” Yukio said in matter of fact tone. “I am here to help you, Ryota.”

Kise instinctively hopped from his position and caught Yukio in his embrace. The tears he had held for the past two years finally leaked from his heart the moment the latter called his real name. Yukio’s words successfully protruded to the deepest and coldest chambers in Kise’s heart, and it has managed to open those bars that were about to be locked forever until the blond rot to death.

“Thank you, senpai.” Kise whimpered, willingly swallowing his pride. Yukio showed him the final ray of hope to let him escape from his darkness. He was grateful; his other siblings never got the chance to escape from their loop of misery, like Midorima.

Ever since then, Yukio often leaded Kise out of the house in secret and let him meet his parents. He visited them once a month, and the blond felt he was the luckiest out of the six that had the opportunity to meet his dear parents anytime he wanted. 

Still, he hoped one day he could sleep on the same roof as his parents again and ate on the same table. They don’t need the chewy turkeys from French or the honeyed ducks from China for dinner; he yearned for the taste of his mother’s simple, homemade cooking. Those overpriced food tasted no different than bile compared to his mother’s plain dishes.

* * *

  
  
So when Kasamatsu Yukio suddenly proposed to him, Kise felt a wave of mixed emotions swirled around his head.

Marriage. Kanra was always touchy towards the subject, constantly reminding the boys in a torturous way to find a spouse and extend the wealth life cycle of the Kiseki family. Out of the six children, Kise found marriage necessary, and in fact, the blonde really wanted to get married quickly and leave the house, so he won’t have to deal with the self-absorbed bitch and her inhuman tactics.

But does marrying Yukio Kasamatsu a valid?

Before Kise could stifle out his response, Yukio hauled up from his seat and flashed Kise a sad expression.

“Well, I’m sorry if I say something that ticked you off…” Yukio scratched his chin. “To be honest, I’m just rehearsing my marriage proposal.”

Kise heart dropped, relief and impending dejection choked his chest. “W-What? Proposal rehearsal?”

Yukio’s face warmed, relief slowly coloring his face. “Yeah, you see…my mom and dad are calling some women from Italy and French to be my spouse.”

Horror stricken Kise—it told him enough that arranged marriage was inevitable for nobles.

“Then…Then…you are going to married soon?” Kise asked him, disbelief coloring his face.

Yukio choked on his tea, but he laughed a little. “Well, tomorrow is when I will meet those ladies. If my parents happened to like one of them, my marriage will be schedule sometime next week.”

“That’s insane!” Kise yelled disapprovingly, jerking to a standing position. “But but…you don’t even know this girl well…”

Yukio was shocked to see Kise lost his cool for his defense, but he said nothing. “You’re getting tense. It’s all right Ryota, I think it’s already a tradition for us nobles.”

Kise crossed his arms and glowered at his senpai like the first time he met him. Curling his hands to fist, Kise screamed. “What happen to you senpai?! You’re the one who call me a coward because I can’t fight against Kanra! You’re the one who teach me I should get a grip and fight against my parents!”

Yukio gritted his teeth and snapped back. “Don’t use my words against me! At least talk respectfully towards you senpai! When it comes to marriage, there is no fucking thing we can do!”

“Of course there is!” Kise yelled desperately, his face brimmed with exhaustion. “Fight against your parents! There is no different! Your parents are more understanding than mine, and I’m sure you can solve your fucking issue by a simple small talk on the dining table!”

“What choice do I have? My father is _dying!_ ”

Kise for a moment looked astounded. He closed his mouth shut and pulled up a tight frown to his lips. Slowly, he sank into the couch and tilted his apologetically. “S-Senpai…I’m sorry—“

“Don’t.” Yukio cut him with a dismissive wave. “That’s why I have no other choice. The Kasamatsu family needs a new heir.

Kise just nodded in response. His eyes were void of emotions.

“I see…” Kise’s voice trailed weakly. “You really want to go great lengths for your family huh?”

Yukio nodded. “No shit! That’s what sons do you know.”

Kise chuckled darkly by the response. “You know, that’s not the case in Kiseki Household. Honestly speaking, I really wanted that old geezer to die quickly! He is a dumb father and has no control over his hectic wife.”

Yukio’s eyes flew wide in an alarming manner— for the first time, he saw this dark side of Kise that the blond had tried to hide for his whole life. Yukio thought Kise was the coolest one out of the six; he never thought that the blonde was affected this badly.

“So, what are you guys going to do?” 

Kise’s lips pulled up to a smile that more looked like a snarl. “Well, I am going to rebel. I’m sure my siblings felt the same way. Ah… for the first time, the Generations of Miracles will need to work as _one!_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Expect updates in two weeks because I am going to study for my big IGCSE exam. I'm sorry for the long wait.
> 
> I also want you guys to know if I should continue this story. Moreover, do you guys are happy by how this plot is going? because I'm starting to have my doubts and you guys can tell me what you want in the comments. Shippings, critics, improvements, suggestions....anything! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Murasakibara's story starts.  
> Akashi asks Furihata a special favour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am very sorry for the super, long, update. (Call it a hiatus because of my exams).
> 
> My exams are ending so I can go back and regularly update this fic! Thank you for the comments on the previous chapter! I really appreciated and some of them actually make me think as I re-sharp my writing skills.
> 
> Please tell me what you think about this chapter too! Thank you for reading! Please leave some comments!

Murasakibara’s stomach growled.

Despite his ravenous appetite, he rubbed his questionable flat belly. It’s time for snacks. With a sigh, the purple giant slowly made his way to the kitchen—it was two stairs away. As he descended the royal-carpeted steps, he couldn’t help but interested at the conversation happening in the first floor.

_“Murasakibara is the least important out of the six!” Kanra hollered from downstairs. “It will be all right to send him for marriage!”_

_“You’re going to wed him to a man, Kanra! I want him to be straight!”_ Murasakibara had never heard Kazuto so angry before. Did he care about him that much? 

Murasakibara gripped the hem of his shirt. Grounding his jaws, he suppressed the bitterness from swallowing his heart. He was used to this. The sharp ache in his head shadowed his hunger, reducing his appetite. He hated this.

As the giant put on his nonchalant mask while passing his parents, he couldn’t avoid the next words that would resurface old wounds he had tried to bury for many years.

_“Murasakibara is your nephew! Your brother Kasuka will not agree to this!” Kazuto pleaded, sounding too desperate to Murasakibara’s disgust._

_“I don’t give a shit about that bastard!” Kanra roared. “Kasuka left me…He is not my brother!”_

Cursing outwardly, Murasakibara stalked into the kitchen and yanked the fridge door open.

The fridge groaned in green and blue. Most of them belonged to Murasakibara—imported snacks and sweets from all over the world gathered in one particular area of the fridge. All of them were labeled ‘Atsushi’ so nobody would take it. Even if they were allowed to, nobody in the household was inclined to taste Murasakibara’s snacks, including his siblings. 

Murasakibara grabbed for the medium, cyan-colored packaging deeper in the fridge. Chocolate biscuit from Belgium. Himuro kept ranting that the chocolates from Belgium tasted better than the Maiu-bo snacks from Japan, but what interested Murasakibara was the fact that this snack was Himuro’s favorite food despite his hatred towards sweet things. 

Even though Murasakibara died to open the biscuit before him, he sunk to his knees and brought his knees closer. He stayed like that for a while. Fortunately, his siblings weren’t at home, so nobody could nosily inquire his actions, like Kise. Well even if they were, none of his siblings would go all the trouble to find Murasakibara being vulnerable in the kitchen.

Because nobody cared, simple as that. 

“Is that you, Murasakibara?”

Murasakibara snapped his head upwards in shock, and relief flooded to his face when Kiyoshi Teppei, the head servant, stood before him with a troubled expression. Expecting the giant won’t speak any further, Teppei crouched to his knees and forced out a tiny smile.

“Are you okay, Murasakibara?”

“Get away, or I will crush you.” Murasakibara chided, even though he appreciated Teppei’s concern.

Instead of being intimidated, Teppei flashed him a lopsided smile. “As much as you want to, I know you won’t.”

“Shut up, go die.” 

The more Murasakibara resisted, the more Teppei would laugh. “It’s pretty rare for you to sit here in the kitchen and not eating. Stand up big boy, Hyuga haven’t cleaned this place yet.”

Kiyoshi Teppei had been working in the Kiseki Household for years. He had come to understand Murasakibara’s abnormal appetite towards food, and the reason behind it was to keep the giant from grief. Back in the younger days, Murasakibara instinctively crawled to the kitchen when he needed consolation, and without speaking, Teppei had become his second father in the house.

Despite his unpleasant attitude towards the head, Murasakibara actually considered Teppei as his father figure than Kazuto. The servant and the child argued a lot, sometimes went into fist and wrestle fights when nobody was around, but the giant had cherished those kind of qualities from the head, and without he knowing it, Teppei has become someone important to him.

The reason why Murasakibara remained hostile towards him was to avoid him getting hurt, especially if Kanra knew their relationship. They don’t need words when they already understood each other.

“I heard Kanra-sama wants you to marry a guy from India,” Teppei said sadly, now sitting beside Murasakibara.

“I don’t like India,” Murasakibara scowled. “I hate Roti Prata.”

Teppei gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder and chuckled. “So, is it okay if Kanra decides to marry you someone from Belgium?” Teppei eyed on the chocolate packaging still gripped tightly in Murasakibara’s hand.

“At least they got good chocolates,” Murasakibara said lazily.

“You know you’re not being honest to yourself, Atsushi,” Teppei said his name carefully and ruffled Murasakibara’s purple locks.

Murasakibara nodded. Suddenly, he leaned his head against Teppei’s shoulder, muttering. “Nobody cares. Only food cares about me.”

“I think Himuro does!” Teppei said, trying to sound hopeful.

“Himuro is going to Paris soon. His father wanted him to go there.”

“Then you can join him!” Teppei exclaimed brightly, squeezing Murasakibara’s fingers. 

Murasakibara’s eyes wilted. Closing his eyes, his lips pulled into a tight line. Paris was his hometown. He thought it feels like yesterday when Kanra dragged him all the way from Paris to England and separated him from his parents.

Kanra didn’t have to drag him; he came willingly and watched his father yelled after his name before Kanra locked him up in their ride.

That was the last time Murasakibara saw his father.

Murasakibara didn’t know why he chose to hurt his father like this—he didn’t remember. All he knew was he felt miserable living in the poor slums of Paris with starvation, but now Murasakibara wished he could die in hunger in his mother’s arms than dying in his cold royal bedroom.

“Nee, Teppei-chin.” Murasakibara turned to Teppei with a deadpanned expression, yet his voice tinged with longing. “Can you tell me why my father is poor in Paris and Kanra is rich in England? I thought they are siblings.”

Teppei’s eyes widened and strayed his eyes across the floor. Murasakibara knew Teppei was assigned to keep this as a secret especially from him, and he wouldn’t be surprised if Teppei chose to stay by her side and hide the truth from Murasakibara, even though the giant would feel betrayed a little.

Before Murasakibara could order him from shrugging it off, Teppei continued. “I will only say the bones and skin of their relationship. I won’t go into detail.”

Murasakibara tried to look disinterested even though inside he was the opposite. “Speak.”

Teppei inhaled deeply before speaking. “Kanra-sama was pregnant, once.”

Murasakibara’s eyes jolted wide. For the first time, his face brimmed with expression—terror. He knew Teppei wasn’t going to say the ‘bone and skin’; he was going off tangent. Murasakibara wanted to object. Teppei raised his hand, silencing him.

“It was an accident. When the family knew it, they sent Kanra out of the house. Her brother whom she loved so much, Kasuka, wasn’t even at her side.”

“W-Who’s the father of Kanra’s?”

“I can’t tell you that, sorry.” Teppei frowned, kneading his temples. “Since then, Kanra wanted revenge, and here she was today, ruling this household.”

“But the Kiseki kicked her out right?” Murasakibara was now being realistic. “How did she got her wealth back? What about my father?”

“I told you that woman did all kinds of tricks to drag the wealth to her side.” Teppei scowled, as if the memory still haunted him to this day. “Putting her brother to poverty and taking his son was one of them.”

Murasakibara found himself trembling. Stuttering, he fished out his words. “W-W-What about my siblings?”

“They all come from different backgrounds.” Teppei said matter of factly. “Let’s just say, the Generations of Miracles were her pawns to avenge the people in the past, but…”

Murasakibara stared at Teppei curiously. He started opening his chocolate Belgium packaging and tossed a few pieces of chocolate into his mouth until Teppei broke the silence.

“GoM is six number, but as far as I know, only five of them are the pawns for revenge.” Teppei leaned closer to Murasakibara, lowering his voice down. “One of them is an unexpected pawn. This sixth child appear out of nowhere, exceeding Kanra-sama’s expectation.”

Murasakibara swallowed. “Who’s that?”

Teppei whispered into Murasakibara’s ears before Murasakibara dropped his snack packaging to the ground.  


* * *

  
Akashi gently closed the door behind him. 

He stole one last stare at the door before he moved forward—Kanra had fallen asleep after their little chat, and the heterochromatic male didn’t want to bother her until she got a good rest. 

Sometimes, Akashi felt he was the only one in the household who really cared about his mother. His siblings mistook his attempts for yearning Kanra’s attention, so Akashi could inherit most of her wealth. Maybe they were right about the attention part, but Akashi never once thought about getting a piece of Kiseki’s wealth. Sometimes, Kanra didn’t mind with him because she was too busy nagging Kise and Kuroko. Aomine never cared about his parents, and Murasakibara was only a brainless idiot who only cared about food. 

In the end, Akashi could only sympathize with Midorima, for they both have something in common. And that is…

“Your highness! Be careful!”

Akashi blinked and clicked his tongues, annoyed. He tilted his head downwards and glared at the wet, slippery splotch before him. Anyone who would come across this road without batting an eye could slip. His eyes strayed across the chaotic, moping equipment before him. Why did this servant use a detergent?

Akashi shook his head disapprovingly and chided to nobody in particular. “If anybody come across this place, you’re going to be responsible for the injured.”

“Y-Y-Yes! Your highness! My apologies!” hurried footsteps drummed behind Akashi as a brown-haired servant materialized from behind and quickly wiped the chaos on the floor.

Akashi’s eyes widened by the sight of the familiar brown hair and inquired. “Furihata-kun?”

Furihata squeaked. Slowly, he turned his head over his shoulders and shrieked when Akashi stood and glowered at him. The brunet painfully jerked to a standing position and bowed to the heterochromatic male for hopeless apology. Panicked, Furihata scuttled around the soapy puddle and tripped on the spot.

Akashi huffed a sigh and said. “Can you please calm down? I don’t bite…”

“But you don’t seem to be happy about it—“

“I’m not impressed with your moping skills,” Akashi replied with a scowl. “But that doesn’t mean I will let it slide. In fact I will punish you.”

Furihata screamed. Akashi cursed inwardly as he clasped a hand over Furihata’s mouth, his loose fingers squeezing the servant’s cheeks. “Keep your voice down, pitiful soul.” Akashi hissed. “Kanra-sama is sleeping.”

Furihata nodded. Akashi let go of Furihata and smirked. “Well as your punishment, I just want you to prepare the tea set in the backyard garden and accompany me.”

Furihata’s eyes jolted wide, as if it would plug out from its sockets. “Y-You wanted my company?”

“Yeah, while you’re at it, please make that strawberry cake.” Akashi commanded curtly before turning his back towards Furihata and sauntered towards the backyard garden on the east. 

Furihata blinked, still processing Akashi’s command into his down-to-earth mind. He didn’t believe Akashi actually liked the cake from his sister’s recipe, even though Furihata believed he risked his life during the cake incident. 

Suddenly, he found himself smiling as he sprinted back into the kitchen before Akashi changed his mind.

* * *

* * *

  
Quietly, Furihata entered the garden while holding the silver, snack tray. 

Thankfully, Kanra-sama was asleep, because servants like him were not allowed to enter the Kiseki’s family garden, and to his own wonder, Akashi requested a servant to accompany him for afternoon tea break in one of the most sacred places in the house.

When the brunet’s shoe contacted with the concrete ground in the garden, his eyes widened in disbelief.

Unlike the grey, monotonous atmosphere in the Kiseki mansion, the garden gave off a relaxing feel and screamed in different colors. A range of flowers—roses, lily and orchids— bloomed on the lush-green flowerbeds. Furihata could hear the tricking sound of running water from the huge fountain in the heart of the garden and the singsong of canaries. The brunet inhaled deeply, letting the distinctive scent of trees and flowers wafting into his nostrils.

But most of all, Furihata couldn’t miss the luxurious gazebo standing behind the fountain under the shades. From the distance, he could see a faint, shade of red hair moved to and fro by the wind. His heterochromatic eyes twinkled from the distance, and a smile curled on his lips when his eyes fell upon the sugary, pink desert above Furihata’s tray.

“Are you enjoying the scene?” Akashi asked curiously as the brunet stepped into the gazebo and placed the tray on the tea counter. 

Furihata looked taken aback from the question, but he tried to not yelp or freak out in front of the redhead. He answered curtly. “Yeah, it’s breathtaking.”

“Yes indeed,” Akashi added with a smile, sinking into the chair and dragged the plate of strawberry cake to his direction. “It is marvelous. Honestly, it is the only thing that is less despicable from this household.”

Furihata looked baffled by Akashi’s sudden and personal comment. For a servant right him, he obviously had no right to speak or give a comment to his master, so in the end, the servant just bowed sympathetically. “I—I am sorry to hear that.”

“Don’t be,” Akashi smiled reassuringly at him. “Honestly, I come here to speak my heart out, so I suggest you should sit back and relax for awhile.”

Furihata blinked, cannot believe the words coming from Akashi’s mouth. “You trust me?”

“Why not?” Akashi forked a piece of strawberry cake before tossing into his mouth. His eyes twinkled as the sugary taste of the cake melted into his tongue. “You seem to be more human than any other human I have interacted in the past.”

Furihata’s face turned red, suddenly feeling flattered. “T-Thank you, Akashi-sama!”

“I am simply speaking the truth.” Akashi placed the fork back over the plate and leaned his chin against his hand. “You’re interesting, Furihata-kun.”

Furihata jolted, feeling heat travelling to his cheeks. “T-T-Thank you!!”

The next few minutes were surprisingly comfortable. Akashi kept nudging Furihata to take a sip of his chamomile tea, but the servant insisted he wasn’t allowed to because the tea belonged to the masters and using a masters’ silverware would be disrespectful. Akashi seemed not to care as he poured the hot liquid to an empty cup before shoving it to Furihata.

“But sir—!”

“Drink.” Akashi commanded. “I insist.”

Knowing he would lose to Akashi’s argument, Furihata’s eyes roamed across the garden to find any presence before taking a careful sip on the cup. 

Furihata’s eyes glowed. The tea’s pleasant taste was beyond his expectations!

“It’s very good, sir.” Furihata grinned.

“My mother imported it from England.” Akashi replied in a matter of fact voice.

“You are fortunate to drink this kind of tea everyday, sir.” Furihata admitted nervously.

Akashi paused for a moment and nodded. “I think it’s more fortunate not to feel empty every single day.”

“Huh?”

“When I was seven years old, my siblings and I were always playing hide and seek in this garden.” Akashi drifted his eyes across the garden’s features. “Daiki would always count. Ryota would run behind the fountain and kneel down. Atsushi hid in the flowerbeds, same with Tetsuya. Shintaro climbed to one of the trees and as for me, I would camouflaged myself between the roses.”

A wide grin split across Furihata’s face. He couldn’t imagine Akashi forcing his way in to the bushes just to hide beside the one of the sharpest flowers in the world. Laughter escaped from his lips, and just before he realized his grave mistake for laughing at the emperor, Akashi was laughing with him too.

“Daiki would always find Atsushi first because of his growth spurt.” Akashi continued, the smile on his face became more evident. “Ryota sometimes shows up by himself because he fell into the fountain and cry, same with Shintaro who would injure himself in the tree. Tetsuya and I were hard to find, but Tetsuya is even worse. Last time, we spent the whole evening try to find him. Well, he got a low presence after all…”

Furihata nodded, visualizing the chibi versions of the Generations of Miracles running and laughing around the garden like a bunch of kids who were oblivious with the cruelty of this world. He couldn’t help but to find the whole picture ridiculous yet believable. 

“But then when we’re at age, we become more distant because of our marriage orders from our parents,” a distant expression flashed across Akashi’s face. “We grow apart, and even now. I know none of us agree with the whole marriage setup, and it’s the only similarities for us in order to come closer once again.”

“Then why don’t you guys talk your way out?” Furihata’s tongue slipped before his brain.

Akashi quirked his eyebrows and said. “Excuse me?”

Furihata yelped inwardly, but there was no turning back for him to put his feelings into words. “What I’m trying to say is…I can tell the six of you are suffering from this marriage setup, I mean the whole servant know that and they hate Kanra-sama for it. If six of you didn’t agree with this, why don’t you guys confront Kanra-sama together?”

“They won’t listen.” Akashi said firmly.

“You never know when you try!” Furihata found his voice rising, and now, he contemplated on where he got all the courage from to speak against one of the fearful master in Kiseki. 

Akashi rubbed his chin thoughtfully before he spoke. “Are you saying that we should run a rebellion?”

Furihata yelped, shocked to hear it from Akashi. “No! No! I don’t mean it that way!”

“It doesn’t sound bad to me,” Akashi smirked. “Well, maybe if I could convinced my brothers…”

“Don’t listen to me! I might be wrong!” Furihata pleaded.

“Nope, you’re giving us a solution.” Akashi clicked his fingers. “I appreciate your courage Furihata. From now on, you’re officially my right hand man. I will ask mother to promote you.”

Furihata trembled on spot and yelped. “No! Please! I done nothing good!”

“No, you did.” Akashi said. “You just lit the spark for the Miracles’ reborn.”


End file.
